Conquistando a un duque sin saberlo
by Luna310
Summary: Una divertida confusión le hará ver al duque que aquella señorita es todo lo que busca en una mujer. El amor a primera vista actuará de improviso y lo tomará por sorpresa o mejor dicho, los tomará por sorpresa. Es un one shoot de E&T para el fin de semana


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Conquistando a un duque sin saberlo**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ella: una "abnegada" señorita social, que no es lo que parece._

_Él: el frío e imponente duque que no me permite que nadie lo ate._

_La situación: Una divertida confusión le hará ver al duque que aquella señorita es todo lo que busca en una mujer. El amor a primera vista actuará de improviso y lo tomará por sorpresa o mejor dicho, los tomará por sorpresa._

_Dedicado a todos y todas__ fans de la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo. _

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad, historia u otro fanfic es pura coincidencia._

_Los personajes son de CLAMP._

_Contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

_¡Viva Eriol y Tomoyo!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Tomoeda, Japón, 1813**_

"Pero querida, no sabes lo bien que podrías pasarla en Inglaterra, junto con tus primos."

"Mamá tengo la ligera sospecha de que pretendes deshacerte de mí."

"Tonterías Tomoyo, sólo pretendo que te diviertas bastante antes de que tomes la dirección de la naviera de tu padre, aunque sabes que sólo lo harás de nombre."

Sonomi Daidouji estaba segura que su hija sospechaba el verdadero motivo por el que la mandaba a Inglaterra, era que se casará, si lo hacía dejaría de ser una testaruda de tomar el control de la empresa, una dama gentilmente educada no lo hacía y sólo el cielo sabía lo duro que había sido reformar a Tomoyo en sus costumbres de chico, subirse a los arboles, ser la mejor pescadora y la mejor tiradora de la zona, no eran títulos ostentables para una dama de su posición ni siquiera en Japón¿pero cómo iba a adivinar que los tres años que había pasado ayudando a Ieran Li, haciéndola de celestina y finalmente conseguir casar a su hijo con su sobrina Sakura, descuidaría tanto a Tomoyo?

Ryo Daidouji había quedado a cargo de la educación de su hija a los 15 años en lo que Ieran le pedía ayuda a Sonomi para casar al soltero empedernido de su hijo Shaoran.

Sonomi llevó a cabo fielmente la tarea enredando a los dos ingenuos hasta que al final Sakura se convirtió en la nueva condesa de Li, pero desde los 15, Tomoyo aprendió todo lo propio de una dama junto con la educación extra de su padre, él le enseño a cebar un gusano y a partir de ahí, Tomoyo práctico todos los días entre sus clases de té y bordado, aprendió a llevar enormes cuentas de sumas de dinero, pues lo que su madre no sabía era que Tomoyo aprendió a llevar toda la contabilidad de la naviera, cosa que una dama gentilmente educada, no debería hacer.

Su padre le había dicho _"a veces mi pequeña no podré protegerte cómo yo quisiera, por eso te enseñaré a defenderte" _a partir de entonces le enseñó a tirar y a boxear, cosa que en cuanto su madre supo prácticamente se desmayó.

Pero Tomoyo había aprendido todo lo que una dama de su posición debería aprender: en el tiempo que su madre no estuvo, llevó la enorme casa, sabía disponer el menú de la cenas, ya que muchas veces, le tocaba hacerlo, para agasajar a los nuevos clientes e inversionistas de su padre, había llevado una vida divertida y pacífica, durante los años que su madre no estuvo, entre sus clases de moda y baile, se había creado la reputación de mejor tiradora de la zona, cuando sin querer interrumpió la caza de su padre y varios terratenientes; matando de un tiro certero al zorro que era el premio de competición, súbitamente, estaba practicando, creyendo que estaba sola y ¡bam!

Se apareció el zorro y ella cómo buena tiradora experta lo había matado, sin embargo en cuanto volteó por el repentino ruido de cascos y caballos, la cara de apenada que tenía delataba, que había por lo menos 6 personas - hombres, claro está - de las más influyentes de Tomoeda e Inglaterra, que la habían visto disparar sin fallar el tiro, su padre no pudo hacer nada, más sino felicitarla por su excelente puntería, sus compañeros de caza, le estrecharon la mano con ardor y muy divertidos, le habían asegurado que se conocería su reputación de mejor tiradora de la zona.

Esa reputación se vio muy bien llevada cuando a sus 17, un joven contador quedó mal parado ante Ryo, acusado por la propia Tomoyo, de haber llevado fraudulentamente una sección de la naviera para su beneficio, el joven no soportó la humillación y retó a Tomoyo a un duelo por honor, Ryo no quiso que se llevará a cabo y pensaba llevarlo a cabo él mismo, pero el testigo del chico declaró que debía ser Tomoyo, la que llevará a cabo el duelo, y el juez presente, dio su permiso aún cuando Tomoyo era mujer.

Tomoyo fue muy rápida, ya llevaba 2 años entrenando arduamente, para manejar cómo un verdadero profesional, la pistola, la escopeta y la espada, y en cuestión de segundos, había dado certeramente en el hombro del joven, antes de que este pudiera siquiera desenfundar. Su padre que se había puesto muy pálido a consecuencia de que pudiera morir su hija, no pudo menos que quedar sorprendido, Tomoyo había desenfundado muy rápido y para no lastimar al joven había disparado a su hombro.

De este hecho, Sonomi no sabía nada, Ryo le había dicho tanto al joven como a su testigo de no abrir la boca, pues en caso contrario él mismo lo mataría, pero ese día, Ryo aprendió a no subestimar a su pequeña hija, que había dado muestra muy reales de ser toda una Daidouji.

Tomoyo no sólo demostró ser una experta con las armas, también tenía cabeza para los números, Ryo consultaba a su hija, para conocer su opinión acerca de las inversiones y movimientos de la naviera y gracias a que siguió sus consejos, la naviera Daidouji tenía más presencia en el mundo marítimo, con las ganancias que salieron ese año, Tomoyo pudo haber vivido plácidamente hasta su muerte, su padre sabía, que Tomoyo podría dirigir la naviera sin problema alguno, conocía la empresa perfectamente, pero Ryo sabía que no debía darle grandes esperanzas a Tomoyo, estaban en pleno siglo XVII, y por mucho que a él y a Tomoyo le fastidiase, no podía dirigir la naviera, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, nadie iba a tomarla en serio.

"Ya verás pequeña Tomoyo, te divertirás en Inglaterra y podrás pasar tiempo con Sakura, sé que extrañas a tu prima¿Acaso no quieres verla? Incluso mi hijo tienes deseos de verte de nuevo, era aún un niño cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra."

"Muchas gracias Ieran, esta bien iré con todo gusto, pero deben dejar que haga mis maletas ¿cierto?"

"Claro hija, sabes que no hay prisa, aún no saldrá el barco y Ieran planeaba quedarse unos días¿verdad?"

"Cierto Sonomi, cómo verás Tomoyo esperó que no hagas una maleta muy pesada, sabes que te mandaremos hacer nuevos vestidos. Lucirás divina."

"Muchas gracias Ieran."

Y Tomoyo salía de la habitación, con ciertas dudas al respecto. Sabía que su madre la mandaba a Londres con la esperanza de que se casará y se olvidará de dirigir la naviera, pero ella planeaba divertirse en grande y saltar todo lo posible la trampa del párroco. Se casaría con algún japonés respetable que la ayudará a dirigir la naviera y ese arreglo la hacía feliz.

"Que chica tan lista es Tomoyo, Sonomi, vamos a tener grandes problemas en hacer que caiga en el matrimonio."

"Lo sé Ieran, pero cuento con tu ayuda, está decidida a dirigir la naviera y no puedo decirle que jamás llegará a pasar, eso la destrozaría."

"Tienes todo mi apoyo Sonomi, ya verás que le encontraremos un marido respetable."

"Eso espero Ieran, eso espero."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Londres, Inglaterra, 1813**_

El estudio estaba lleno de trofeos de caza, el hombre recorría cada triunfo con deleite lo único que detestaba de la casería era la compañía, claro había sus excepciones tales cómo su amigo Li, su amigo Kinomoto y ciertamente Yamazaki eran los que podía considerar sus amigos, los demás eran atraídos por su posición y fortuna, ser un duque ciertamente tenía sus privilegios pero lo que le molestaba más era que cada vez había más y más personas que querían ganarse su amistad. Algo que detestaba era ser el quinto en la línea de sucesión real. Claro que para llegar al trono debería morir el príncipe sin dejar ningún hijo, el primo del príncipe, el duque de Lancaster, el duque de Clarence, el anciano duque de Kent para llegar a él y esperaba que el príncipe se pusiera productivo en sus primeros años de reinado.

Las mujeres lo querían de trofeo porque era tan rico como creso y los hombres querían respetabilidad que ganaban por el simple hecho de estar a su lado, pero él se había vuelto famoso por su mirada de hielo que detenía a hombres hechos y derechos, el hecho de que no asistía a los bailes, aunque la invitación le llegará dos veces, y por el hecho de que era conocido cómo el duque _**nunca-voy-a-casarme**_.

Ahora placidamente en su salón admiraba los trofeos que también habían contribuido a aumentar su popularidad - la cual tenía, quisiera o no -, era considerado un hombre peligroso tanto por su reputación de Mujeriego como por la de ser un excelente tirador, el último hombre que intentó retarlo a duelo, estaba sepultado en el panteón de nuestra señora del sagrado corazón.

Había dicho adiós a su última amante, Kaho Mitzuki, porque le había dejado entrever que requería muchas más atenciones de su parte, cuando Kaho quiso que le jurará amor eterno, simplemente le dijo _"Querida, fue un gusto conocerte." _

"Eriol, deberías considerar casarte, de verdad no es malo cómo crees."

"Shaoran te estás pareciendo a mi madre, además por si mal no lo recuerdo te casaste con la única que valía la pena."

"Debería darte vergüenza, mira que Sakura sí es única, pero tú también deberías poner empeño en encontrar alguien adecuado para ti, deberías pensar que al final de cuentas necesitas un heredero, sí, tal vez ninguna hembra en particular, haya superado tus expectativas, pero estaría bien que tú..."

"¿Shaoran?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cierra la boca."

Una carcajada estentórea resonó por el estudio, realmente nada podía competir contra el tono y la mirada fría que caracterizaba al duque de Hiragizawa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Vamos Sakura, muévete o mi madre y tu suegra nos reprocharán el habernos fugado así cómo así."

"Oh vamos Tomoyo, he pasado por esta escalera de servicio cientos de veces, ten cuidado con el último escalón, cruje."

"¿Debería de preocuparme el que sepas ese hecho?"

"Ya no, ya estoy casada."

"¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

"Vamos Tommy¿cómo crees que veía a Shaoran sin los ojos de medio Londres sobre nosotros? Además es Sakura Li ahora."

"Bueno supongo que no hay nada de malo, a pesar de tu naturaleza debió de ser algo excitante verse a escondidas ¿no?"

"Claro, de tus cartas aprendí a ser valiente y aventurera¿por cierto sabes que papá me prohibió terminantemente tocar un arma, así no me vería metida en un lío cómo el tuyo?"

"Uff, ni que lo digas, pero el tipo era bastante lento."

"¿Tu madre lo sabe?"

"No y sí se entera se me muere."

Las chicas terminaron de atravesar el vestíbulo a hurtadillas para que no las pescaran in fraganti pues se dirigían a un territorio que no era de incumbencia para las señoras de la casa.

"Ah no, señora ni usted ni su prima pueden estar aquí, además tenemos bastante trabajo para el baile de esta noche." Dijo con voz profunda la jefa que supervisaba en ese momento la cocina.

"Oh vamos señora Cook¿no podemos pelar aunque sea las papas?" Dijo Tomoyo con su linda cara angelical y con su vestido de su criada.

"¡Oh Dios bendito! Si su madre la viera con ese vestido pone el grito en el cielo."

"Calma, no pasará nada, de todos modos, nadie en Londres me conocerá, no al menos hasta la noche."

"Esta bien, pero quiero papas bien peladas, sin excepción ¿de acuerdo?"

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron, no hacía ni dos días que Tomoyo había llegado a la casa de su prima y ya era conocida por sus travesuras.

"Mirtle¿qué paso con los huevos? Se supone que habrá pastel ¿cómo voy a hacer un pastel decente sin huevos?"

"Señora Cook, los últimos huevos, los tomó para hacer el desayuno de esta mañana."

Cook miró a todos en la cocina, las criadas estaban bastante ocupadas, puesto que apenas si tenían tiempo para el dichoso baile, en honor a la señorita que se había colado en su cocina.

"Bueno al parecer no hay nadie para desarrollar la tarea así que iré yo." Dijo valientemente Tomoyo mirando a todo el mundo.

"¿Estás loca Tomoyo?"

"Para nada Sakura, las chicas están muy ocupadas, obviamente la señora Cook tampoco tiene tiempo de ir al mercado, tú no puedes ir porque todo el mundo te reconoce, obvio que con este disfraz nadie me reconocerá y podré ir sin problemas."

Tanto la señora Cook cómo Sakura mediaron la situación y al final dijeron que sí, no tenían tiempo de discutir eso, y bueno, obviamente Tomoyo sabía cuidarse sola.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A Tomoyo le encantaba esa sensación de libertad, tal vez el aire de Londres no era el más apropiado para caminar y sentirse bien, pero por lo menos, no tenía que encargarse de los arreglos florales, el menú, en elegir las servilletas... sobre todo los arreglos florales, a Tomoyo le encantaban las rosas blancas y las lilas, pero le gustaba más plantarlas, que arreglarlas. Venía meditando acerca de cómo, había evitado a su madre y a la condesa Li, si ellas se enterarán de eso la vigilarían meticulosamente - Sakura no iba a tener problemas puesto que Shaoran, sabía que su esposa tenía el don de escabullirse de escena y probablemente él mismo, desearía tener tanta habilidad como ella - cuando vio a un niño pequeño cuya mano se atoró en el tiro del caballo que estaba examinando y al querer zafarse provocó que el caballo se encabritará.

"¡Cuidado!"

Tomoyo intentó proteger al niño con su cuerpo y a cambio recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza provocada por una patada, afortunadamente se movió rápido y solo alcanzó a sentir la mitad de la fuerza de la patada, cuando se movió hacia la banqueta. Sólo alcanzó a ver que el niño estuviera bien y para su desgracia las 5 docenas de huevo que había comprado estaban en el suelo.

Después se desvaneció oyendo los gritos de las personas a su alrededor y una madre llorosa, pero después se desmayó.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"¡Eriol te digo que la chica es una santa! A salvado a mi niño¿y si la criada no hubiera llegado? Spinnel habría sido golpeado en la cabeza sin remedio. Soy una mala madre lo sé, debo prestar más atención a las cosas, lo sé."

"Basta ya Rubymoon, vas a espantar a la muchacha, además no eres una mala madre, sólo te descuidaste un momento." Dijo con profundidad aquel hombre.

"Gracias Eriol, siempre sabes como consolarme¿sabes? Voy a ir al mercado a comprar unas docenas de huevos, los que traía están todos rotos ¿la cuidarás cómo se debe?"

"Vaya confianza hermana, por supuesto que la cuidaré cómo se debe ¿acaso crees que voy seduciendo jovencitas todo el tiempo?"

"No, claro que no pero, bueno eres... eres tú"

"¿Eso que significa?"

"Bueno Eriol, debes de saber que no tienes muy buena reputación y odiaría que maltratarán a esta chica, quién sabe si en la casa donde trabaja la esperaban hace tiempo y bueno no quisiera que..."

Eriol Clow Lead duque de Hiragizawa, suspiró no había nada peor que estar emparentado con una de las mayores parlanchinas de la sociedad londinense.

Tomoyo gimió y despertó en medio de un lujoso carruaje y con un fuerte dolor de la cabeza, también se sentía mareada y sin embargo sintió la presencia de alguien ahí con ella.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" La voz masculina pareció inundar todo el carruaje.

"Creo... creo que sí." Dijo algo temblorosa la chica.

"Le agradezco profundamente lo que hizo." Dijo solemnemente la voz de aquel hombre.

"¿Volvió en sí? Oh le estoy profundamente agradecida, de verás no se que hubiera pasado si Spinnel se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, creo que no lo soportaría, verlo así." Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, en eso el pequeño Spinnel se acerca a verla.

"¿Porqué lloras mamá?"

"Oh mi niño, te quiero tanto"

"Basta mamá, me estás mojando, el tío Eriol creerá que soy una niña llorona."

Eriol sólo pudo reír entre dientes y para animar a Spinnel le dijo "Vamos Spy sabes que sólo juego al pokar con varones y tu juegas pokar conmigo ¿no?"

"Si tío, así es."

"Rubymoon, deberías ir por esos huevos al mercado ¿no?" Le dijo a Rubymoon con tal de que se calmará y dejará recuperarse a la salvadora de su sobrino.

Rubymoon recapacitó lo dicho por su hermano anteriormente...

"¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO A MI HIJO?! Sólo tiene siete años y ya juega ¡Pokar!"

"Nunca se es demasiado pronto para comenzar, le hubiera enseñado a los cinco pero aún no me entendía mucho."

"¡Son un par de sinvergüenzas!"

"Claro ¿es mi sobrino no? Estamos emparentados."

"¡Dios me libre si sale cómo tú!"

"Calma, calma hermana adoraras que salga como yo."

"¿Disculpen quienes son ustedes?"

La voz melodiosa de la chica hizo voltear a Rubymoon, y a Eriol le provocó un estremecimiento de los pies a la cabeza.

"Oh muchas gracias por lo que hizo, le estaré eternamente agradecida por salvar a mi niño, soy Rubymoon condesa de Wesley."

Tomoyo gimió un poco más, de verdad le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

"Mucho gusto."

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad que su hermana no le dejaba espacio para respirar.

"Rubymoon, deberías ir a conseguir esos huevos podemos estar entreteniéndola más de lo debido."

"Oh claro, claro ya voy ¿Prometes portarte bien y cómo se debe?"

Eriol la fulminó con la mirada.

"También deberías llevarte a Spinnel, no querrás perderlo de vista de nuevo."

"No claro que no."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rubymoon fue al mercado, mientras tanto Tomoyo cerraba nuevamente los ojos y dejaba que se le pasará el dolor.

Pero Eriol la observaba atentamente, no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando vio cómo la chica maniobraba hábilmente y quitaba a Spy del camino, esta chica había demostrado que tenía coraje y valentía en las venas, cosa que era poco común en las mujeres, por lo que a Eriol concernía no existía ninguna, que valiera la pena en ese aspecto.

Pero la joven que tenía enfrente había demostrado tener gran cantidad de ella y tuvo que admitir que le atraía bastante y oh cómo se odio por eso. Pero esta pequeña y espectacular cosita pelinegra le atraía bastante y no sabía porqué, puesto que no era su tipo, no encajaba con las cabezas huecas que su madre le presentaba y ciertamente tampoco lo hacía con las del tipo que pasaba sus noche. La frágil, aunque valiente muchacha había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Spinnel, ni siquiera las criadas se prestarían a eso. La pequeña lo tenía intrigado por ser tan poco común.

Deslizó perezosamente su mirada en la frágil figura de la joven, era sin lugar a dudas muy hermosa, su frágil e inusual pálida piel contrastaba contra el cabello de ébano, unos labios que eran pecadoramente invitadores a besarlos, la joven se movió y un mechón de ese increíble cabello tapó su rostro, Eriol retiró el mechón que obstaculizaba su rostro y le impedía verlo, la chica gimió un poco y Eriol se le despertaron los instintos, su gemido era dulce y embriagador casi cómo si ella estuviera gozando...

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Sólo era una criada y nada más, aunque su instinto se revelaba contra él, si era una criada ¿no debería de estar más bronceada? Su piel de porcelana se veía suave y cremosa, perfectamente cuidada como si de una pequeña muñequita se tratará. Algo ahí no encajaba bien y Eriol iba a averiguar de que se trataba.

Eriol la instó a que abriera los ojos "Vamos dulzura, abre los ojos muero de ganas de saber de qué color son a la luz del sol."

Cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos, Eriol estaba seguro de que su corazón se saltó un latido o dos, la más bella amatista no tenía comparación con aquellos hermosos ojos.

"Ahhh" Gritó Tomoyo había sido despertada abruptamente, estaba segura que el carruaje donde estaba pertenecía a la condesa, pero ahora que ya coordinaba sus ideas, se dio cuenta que realmente estaba con un hombre y que no lo estaba soñando. También reaccionó a que estaban solos en el carruaje. Si no hubiera sido porque todavía no coordinaba bien, el hombre hubiera recibido un buen puñetazo.

"Me alegra que ya estés mejor, reaccionaste hace un momento, pero no estoy seguro de que supieras lo que estabas diciendo."

Tomoyo no podía calibrar bien su cerebro, el hombre enfrente de ella era guapísimo, y un atrevido mechón de color de la medianoche, posaba en mitad de la frente, contuvo el insano impulso de tocarlo para saber si era tan suave como parecía.

"¿Puedes hablar pequeña?"

Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta, jamás había visto un hombre tan buen mozo como aquel, tenía su cerebro frito y todo era culpa de ese hombre por ser tan arrebatadoramente sensual.

"Azules" fue todo lo que pudo decir. Aquellos ojos de tigre tenían un color semejante a los zafiros nadie podía culparla si no podía decir frases coherentes.

"_Condenada suerte la mía.__"_ Pensó Eriol la criada más hermosa que había visto en todo Londres y estaba loca.

"¿Qué has dicho querida?"

"Tus ojos son azules como el mar."

Eriol se sintió absurdamente alagado y trató de suavizar un poco las cosas.

"Sí así es, han sido azules toda mi vida, de hecho desde que nací, creo."

Tomoyo estaba sumamente enojada consigo misma, años de parloteo social y lo único que se le ocurría era decirle que sus ojos eran azules, pero no se podía culpar, sí el hombre en cuestión la miraba como si fuera una presa en acecho, pero posiblemente tuviera legiones de amantes que le hubieran dicho lo mismo.

"Bien ya que hemos visto que reconoces el color de mis ojos, obviamente podemos pasar a otro tema ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Err... Mary. Me llamó Mary." Tomoyo no estaba muy segura porqué pero este hombre no debía conocer su verdadero nombre.

"Encantado de conocerte Mary, soy Eriol Clow, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Eriol o Hiragizawa como todos mis amigos."

"¿Porqué?" Y el impulso de ser impertinente no pudo dejar de aparecer, _se supone que las criadas no hacen preguntas. _Se dijo a sí misma.

"Es por mí título, soy el duque de Hiragizawa."

"Oh."

"Tienes un acento gracioso¿vienes de las colonias?"

Tomoyo hizo una mueca, detestaba que la confundieran que ella viniera de los Estados Unidos porque realmente venía de Japón.

"En realidad vengo de Japón y creo que las colonias actualmente son denominadas los Estados Unidos de América y si tengo el acento gracioso es porque aún no me acostumbró al idioma inglés." Y la impertinencia de nuevo, hizo que se le olvidará su disfraz y donde estaba.

"Me doy por corregido querida, me alegra ver que te has recuperado."

"Lo siento su excelencia. No debería haberle hablado así."

"Oh no pequeña no te me hagas la recatada ahora. Puedo ver que no tienes un hueso manso en todo tu bello cuerpo, además puedes hablarme en este momento como quieras de todos modos, salvaste a mi sobrino."

"¡Oh¿Está bien?"

"Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Eres tú quien me preocupa, corazón."

"Estoy bien, realmente. Yo...yo… debería volver ahora, creo." ¡Dios mío!, él estaba acariciando su mejilla, y ella era incapaz de pensar cuando él la tocaba. Siguió contemplando sus sensuales labios, preguntándose cómo se sentirían contra los suyos. Tomoyo gimió, sonrojándose por sus escandalosos pensamientos.

Eriol captó el sonido inmediatamente, y sus ojos se nublaron con preocupación. "¿Estás segura de que ya no te encuentras mareada, corazón?"

"Creo que no debería llamarme 'corazón'."

"Oh, pero yo creo que sí."

"No es nada apropiado."

"Yo raramente soy apropiado, Mary."

Tomoyo apenas tuvo tiempo para digerir estas palabras, cuando él procedió a mostrarle lo inapropiado que podía ser. Ella jadeó cuando sus labios descendieron abruptamente para capturar los suyos en un suave beso. Duró sólo un instante, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que todo el aliento abandonara sus pulmones, dejando su piel caliente y cosquilleante. Miró fijamente a Eriol sin expresión, súbitamente insegura de ella misma y de las extrañas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

Eriol estaba extasiado, de hecho estaba seguro que así sabía el paraíso, dulce, breve, sentía como si la pequeña enfrente de él lo hubiera marcado con fuego y puesto su nombre en él. Levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Vio aprensión y confusión en su cara y se la veía completamente horrorizada por su descarado comportamiento. De todos modos, el deseo rabió por su cuerpo, y todo lo que quería hacer, - bueno, mejor ser honestos con uno mismo, - quería sentirla debajo de él, hacerla chillar de placer y oírla gritar su nombre cuando llegará a la cumbre del placer. Y ahora estaba incómodamente excitado, él permitió que su mente se recreará y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Tomoyo comenzó a incorporarse, frotándose las sienes con movimientos circulares. "Creo que debería irme a casa," dijo, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo del carruaje, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la puerta. Sus primos y el mismo Shaoran le habían dicho que las calles de Londres eran peligrosas, pero nadie le había advertido sobre los peligros que acechaban en el interior del carruaje de un caballero.

Eriol la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar el tirador de la puerta. Suavemente la empujó contra el respaldo del asiento, volviéndola a su anterior posición.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Acabas de golpearte la cabeza, y probablemente te caerías por el camino. Te llevaré en un momento. Además, mi hermana ha ido a comprar más huevos, y tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que vuelva."

"Huevos," suspiró Tomoyo, apoyando la frente en su mano. "Lo había olvidado. La señora Cook pedirá mi cabeza."

Los ojos de Eriol se estrecharon imperceptiblemente. ¿Estaban justificados los temores de Rubymoon¿Estaba siendo Mary maltratada en la casa de sus patrones? No se quedaría cruzado de brazos, viendo cómo una muchacha tan delicada era tratada con crueldad. La contrataría él mismo antes que permitir que ella volviera a una existencia penosa.

Eriol gruñó cuando una ola de deseo atravesó su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no podía contratarla. Ella terminaría en su cama en pocos días. Rubymoon tenía razón, él era un libertino. Mary podría trabajar para su hermana. Ella estaría allí a salvo de los insensatos deseos de él. Santo Dios, estaba desconcertado por su propio sentido del honor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía preocupación por ninguna mujer, excepto, claro está, por su madre y su hermana, a las que adoraba.

Levantó la mirada. Mary seguía sentada muy tiesa, contemplando recatadamente sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

"No es necesario que parezcas tan asustada, Mary. No voy a besarte otra vez."

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos. No dijo nada. En honor a la verdad, dudaba de su capacidad para formar una frase coherente.

"He dicho que no debes sentir temor, Mary," repitió Eriol. "Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo al menos durante los próximos minutos."

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta ante su audacia. Entonces, ofendida, apretó los labios con fuerza y apartó la mirada.

Eriol gimió cuando miró sus carnosos labios apretados. Señor, ella era magnífica. Su pelo, que tenía reflejos azules a la luz del sol, daba ganas de sentirlo por toda su piel. Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que era una criada, Eriol perdería la batalla consigo mismo y le pediría ahí mismo que se casará con él. ¿A quién quería engañar? Se lo pediría ahí mismo sino fuera por su obstinada vena de no casarse.

Tomoyo se sentía a punto de explotar, erizándose ante la audacia de este hombre arrogante y autoritario. Respiró profundamente, tratando de contener el pronto genio, que la había hecho famosa en dos mansiones de dos continentes distintos. Perdió la batalla.

"En realidad no creo que deba hablarme de una forma tan escandalosa. Es bastante injusto por su parte aprovecharse de mi débil condición de una forma tan lasciva, sobre todo considerando que la única razón por la que estoy aquí sentada con un doloroso chichón en mi cabeza - por no mencionar, en compañía de uno de los hombres más groseros que he tenido la desgracia de conocer - es porque yo vigilaba a su sobrino mientras usted y su hermana estaban demasiado ocupados para cuidar de él correctamente."

Tomoyo se recostó, encantada con su discurso, y le lanzó una feroz mirada.

Eriol estaba atónito por su diatriba, pero se aseguró de no mostrar su sorpresa. "Tienes un amplio vocabulario, Mary," dijo lentamente. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar tan bien?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo," le espetó Tomoyo, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una historia creíble. Otra vez el genio la ponía en problemas, _eres una criada _se dijo nuevamente así misma.

"Pero estoy terriblemente interesado. Seguramente podrías compartir conmigo una pequeña parte de tu pasado."

"Si quiere saberlo, mi madre trabajó como niñera de tres niños. Sus padres eran muy amables y me permitieron compartir su educación." Eso sonaba bien, punto por la inteligencia.

"Ya veo. Qué generoso por su parte."

Tomoyo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo.

"¡Eriol!" llamó una voz chillona. "¡He vuelto! Y compramos doce docenas de huevos. Espero que sean suficientes."

¡Doce docenas! El corazón de Tomoyo se hundió. No había modo de que fuera capaz de equilibrar todos aquellos huevos. Ahora tendría que permitir que el duque la llevara a casa en su carruaje.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció la cara de Rubymoon. "¡Oh, estás despierta nuevamente!" exclamó mirando a Tomoyo. "No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de agradecértelo."

"Oh, disculpa," continuó Rubymoon. "¿Dónde están mis modales¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Su nombre es Mary." contestó Eriol suavemente. "Y ella no ve la necesidad de compartir su apellido con nosotros."

Tomoyo echaba humo. Él ni siquiera le había preguntado su apellido.

"No importa, querida," dijo Rubymoon distraídamente. "No tienes que decirnos nada si no quieres..."

Tomoyo miró a Eriol triunfalmente.

"...mientras recuerdes que seré tu amiga para toda la vida y que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa."

"Muchas gracias, milady," dijo Tomoyo suavemente. "Lo recordaré, en efecto. Pero lo que verdaderamente me gustaría es regresar. Debería haber vuelto hace mucho tiempo, y la señora Cook estará preocupada por mí."

"¿Quizás podrías decirnos dónde trabajas?" preguntó Eriol, no disimulando su interés.

Tomoyo lo miró sin expresión.

"¿Trabajas realmente en algún sitio¿O planeabas comerte todos esos huevos tú misma?"

Oh, demonios, ella había olvidado su disfraz otra vez. "Um, trabajo para el conde y la condesa de Li."

Eriol sonrió misteriosamente, pues conocía la dirección a la perfección e instruyó a su cochero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rubymoon continuó parloteando durante el corto tiempo que llevó al carruaje alcanzar la mansión Li.

Al llegar Tomoyo se dispuso a saltar del carruaje.

"¡Espera!" la llamaron Eriol y Rubymoon al unísono.

Rubymoon la alcanzó primero. "Debo darte las gracias apropiadamente. Tendré pesadillas durante semanas si no lo hago." Ella se llevó las manos a las orejas, y rápidamente se quitó sus pendientes de diamantes y rubíes, depositándolos en las manos de Tomoyo. "Por favor tómalos. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento, pero quizás te sirvan de ayuda si alguna vez te ves en la necesidad."

Tomoyo estaba confusa. No podía decirle a esta mujer que ella era la única heredera de una enorme compañía mercante, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver que Rubymoon necesitaba desesperadamente darle una muestra de su agradecimiento.

"Dios te bendiga." Rubymoon besó a Tomoyo en la mejilla y volvió a subir al carruaje.

Tomoyo se giró hacia el cochero y tomó los huevos que él le dio. Sonrió a Rubymoon y se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral de la mansión.

"No tan rápido, corazón." Eriol apareció súbitamente a su lado. "Yo llevaré eso por ti."

"¡No!" dijo Tomoyo, demasiado bruscamente. "Quiero decir, realmente no es necesario. Nadie se extrañará de que llegue tarde una vez que explique lo de Spinnel, pero no les gustaría que yo llevara a un extraño a la cocina."

"Tonterías," dijo Eriol, cogiendo los huevos con la suprema seguridad de alguien que espera que sus órdenes sean obedecidas.

Tomoyo retrocedió ante él. Se desataría un infierno si la escoltaba dentro de la casa, y Sakura - a quien él probablemente ya había sido presentado - comenzaba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre. "Por favor", rogó. "Por favor simplemente márchese. Tendré problemas si no lo hace."

Eriol creyó que el miedo que veía en sus ojos era verdadero y se preguntó de nuevo si ella estaba siendo maltratada. De todos modos, no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa. "Muy bien." Él hizo una cortante inclinación de cabeza. "Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida Mary."

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la puerta de servicio de la mansión, sintiendo durante todo el camino la ardiente mirada de Eriol clavada en su espalda. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta de la cocina, se sentía como si se hubiese librado por los pelos del desastre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pero no fue del todo cierto, Eriol le había dicho a su hermana que ya que estaban en la mansión Li, harían una pequeña visita para asegurarse de que Mary fuera tratada con los honores correspondientes.

En resumén, Shaoran le había presentado a la verdadera Mary - la verdadera criada de Tomoyo - y en definitiva Eriol le había dicho que no era la criada, que había salvado a su sobrino.

Shaoran terminó llamando a todas las Mary de la casa, ninguna era y Eriol le había asegurado que su "pequeña Mary" se había internado por la puerta de servicios de la mansión Li.

El reconocimiento de honor para la criada Mary, llegó a oídos de la antigua y nueva señora de la casa y por supuesto de las invitadas. Sakura sabía que su marido se portaría compasivo, pero estaba segura que Tomoyo tenía las de perder.

Cuando Tomoyo bajó al final, al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la revuelta, ya se había cambiado a pesar del gran dolor de cabeza que tenía y había bajado sin recibir advertencia alguna de su prima.

"Vaya Tomoyo hasta que te dignas a bajar ¿qué es lo que te ha entretenido tanto?"

La voz de Sonomi inundó el salón e inevitablemente todos voltearon a verla incluyendo al duque y a su hermana.

"Vaya, vaya miren a quién tenemos aquí, ahora ya sé porque la criada Mary hablaba tan bien, o ¿debería decirte Tomoyo?"

"¡Excelencia!"

Eriol estaba saboreando las mieles de aquella divertida situación y ahora se alegraba bastante - de hecho podría brincar de la felicidad - de que no resultará una criada.

"¡TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, DIME QUE NO FUISTE UNA IMPRUDENTE AL VESTIRTE DE CRIADA Y EXPONERTE A UN PELIGRO ASÍ!"

Tomoyo no pudo contestar el dolor, realmente era intenso y ya se sentía otra vez mareada y ahora que había estallado la bomba, no quedaba nada que hacer excepto desvanecerse.

Cosa que pasó segundos después.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo despertó bien entrada la tarde, alguien le había dejado una bandeja con algo de comida y su vestido para el baile de su presentación.

Aún sentía que le martilleaba la cabeza, pero al menos fue el pretexto perfecto, para no contestar la celebre algarabía del duque y el reproche de su madre. Oh sí ya vería cómo le iba a ir después del baile, pero como su madre estaba interesada en debutarla frente a la sociedad londinense sus reproches podían esperar.

Se vistió con un vestido color purpúreo, que tenía la última moda que dictaminaba que la cintura estaba justo después del busto y lucía espectacular. Se puso un collar de amatistas que le encantaba y combinaba con su vestido.

Su primo Touya, que ya estaba segura que lo habrían puesto al corriente de todo, llegó para escoltarla.

"Bueno prima, te has superado a ti misma."

"Oh no¿tan mal esta?"

"En realidad no tan mal, puesto que el que te subió a tu cuarto fue nada menos que el duque de Hiragizawa, mi gran amigo siendo tan solícito con una mujer, jamás se había visto."

"Oh vamos, probablemente lo hace para regodearse de mis desgracias."

"¿Eriol? No para nada." Tomoyo rodó los ojos al detectar el sarcasmo de su primo.

Touya tomó su mano para llevarla al salón donde había una gran cantidad de gente, pues todos querían conocer a la prima de la condesa de Li, además de que se rumoraba que el importante duque de Hiragizawa, asistiría.

Tomoyo bajó lentamente del brazo de Touya por la magnifica escalera de mármol de la mansión Li y todos quedaron estupefactos.

La sociedad londinense cayó bajó los embrujos de la increíblemente hermosa señorita Daidouji, claro al menos la sociedad que se refería a hombres, pronto Tomoyo tenía miles de invitaciones para salir a la pista.

Y de pronto todas las matronas felicitaron a la condesa de Li y a Sonomi por una entrada tan espectacular.

"Oh Sonomi, puedes esperar que a fin de mes ya tenga varias propuestas matrimoniales." Le dijo la condesa de March amablemente.

"Con tal de que no se robe a lo mejor de la temporada, puede hacer lo que quiera." Dijo antipáticamente la condesa de Warwick, cuya hija era considerada la belleza de la temporada hasta Tomoyo.

Sonomi solo sonrió cordialmente e Ieran le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Pero Tomoyo estaba tan apabullada de admiradores que no podía ni acercarse a su madre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol llegó un poco tarde pues tuvo que regresar a cambiarse a su residencia de soltero, después de haber subido a la pequeña salvadora a su respectiva habitación, Eriol no quería creerlo pero su camisa había quedado impregnada del olor de agua de lilas, que se había puesto Tomoyo, y cargarla había sido una tortura para sus sentidos, ahí entre sus brazos tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ella estaba en el sitio correcto.

Y en cuanto llegó vio a Tomoyo bailando por la pista... con un lechuguino cualquiera, pero ¡Dios todopoderoso! Lucía gloriosa no llevaba un color pastel que se acostumbraba para la primera presentación en sociedad, él la aprobaba por llevar un osado color. Y su cabello lucía como seda negra, ahora de verdad, consideraba que se le debería aumentar el sueldo a la verdadera Mary.

Sí por el fuera le compraría todas las amatistas, para que adornara su cabello aunque también estaban los zafiros, que le quedarían magníficos, pero nadie debería enterarse, que Tomoyo Daidouji lo había embrujado a tal punto de pedir su mano en matrimonio, aún quería saber si no era otra cazafortunas. No había tenido tiempo de conversar con Shaoran acerca de ella.

Aunque se sentía bastante incomodo, en cuanto entro se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de no ser porque la música se escuchaba en el fondo se sentiría lo tensó del ambiente, varias personas intentaron sin éxito tener una conversación con él, las matronas alistaron a sus valiosas hijas, pero esa noche venía por una pelinegra en especial.

"Hiragizawa, no esperaba ver tu fea cara."

Eriol giró un poco y se encontró con su amigo de toda la vida Tsasaki marqués de Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki¿qué haces tu por estos rumbos tan poco atractivos?"

"Pensaba en un cortés agradecimiento a mi anfitriona y después pensaba retirarme a White's, pero ahora no estoy para nada interesado en White's, si estás aquí y tú detestas los bailes, entonces me suena a una historia y una hembra de por medio."

"Precisamente hay una historia y una hembra de por medio, y créeme que es para reírse."

Eriol le contó a grandes rasgos su pequeña aventura con Tomoyo y de cómo al final hasta tuvo que cargarla. Yamazaki ya daba grandes carcajadas, por eso.

"Oh por Dios, entonces es una suerte que la hayas conocido de primera mano, yo estoy esperando en la fila para obtener un baile con la beldad que el ingrato de Kinomoto, no me presentó."

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra ir detrás de ella ¿me oíste? Ella ya está apartada."

Yamazaki se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario pero el tono posesivo de Eriol, delataba a todas luces que la chica en cuestión lo había hechizado y se prometió a sí mismo, hacer todo lo posible para que su gran amigo, al fin cayera en la trampa del párroco. Y sí eso incluía hacerle sacar un poco de celos, bienvenido fuera.

"Claro hombre, sólo te lo comentaba, porque tienes que hacer fila para bailar con ella."

Eriol sonrió sarcásticamente, le indicó a Yamazaki que lo siguiera y fue precisamente con Sonomi Daidouji, la cual estaba seguro que apartaría a todos los demás pretendientes en la lista y dejaría el próximo lugar para él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sonomi Daidouji no se consideraba una cazadora de títulos pero al ver llegar al prestigioso duque de Hiragizawa, supo que tenía que emparejarlo con Tomoyo, a primera vista, supo que eran tal para cual, sus presentimientos eran excelentes, de joven le había dicho en su primera temporada a Ieran que tenía que casarse con Hien conde de Li, lo supo en el instante en que se saludaron. Y no se había equivocado, Ieran y Hien fueron considerados el matrimonio perfecto en Londres.

Después, cuando su sobrina Sakura tenía 15 y fue presentada al futuro conde de Li, Shaoran, supo que estaba frente a otro gran matrimonio. Y así se lo comunicó a Ieran, cosa que les tomo a ambas, tres años lograr que se lo propusiera.

Incluso su propio matrimonio, fue gracias a sus buenos presentimientos, en cuanto conoció a Ryo en uno de sus viajes por el mar, se vio reflejada en las bellas amatistas de él y supo que él tenía que ser. A sus padres no les pareció muy bien que se casara con un mercante de navieras, pero en cuanto se enteraron de la enorme fortuna que por entonces poseía, aceptaron esa unión.

"Señora Daidouji, luce magnifica, mejor aún que en la mañana que nos vimos." Dijo Eriol con la sonrisa de libertino que le caracterizaba.

"Oh, usted es un adulador excelencia, pero viniendo eso, de un hombre tan guapo como usted me lo tomo como cumplido." Sonrió Sonomi, con el destello casamentero en los ojos.

"Oh no, no es ningún halago falso sino todo lo contrario, me temo." Y puso su mejor cara de Mujeriego consumado.

Sonomi rió elegantemente, esperaba que Tomoyo pudiera manejar al libertino de Eriol, pues no quería que quedará comprometida antes de tener un anillo en el dedo.

"Muchas gracias, Excelencia y ¿puede presentarme a su amigo?"

"Claro, lo siento señora Daidouji le presentó a mi amigo Tsasaki marqués de Yamazaki."

"Un gusto señora Daidouji." Y Yamazaki, besó finamente la delicada mano de Sonomi.

"Un placer." Soltó Sonomi.

"Al parecer está noche su hija se a llevado las palmas con una entrada espectacular, al parecer a derrocado a la señorita Catalina Warwick quien era considerada una beldad."

"Me halaga Lord Yamazaki, sin embargo su madre no pareció muy optimista al respecto."

"Que pena, pero así tiene que ser. Por cierto si no es demasiado osado ¿me permitiría un baile con su hija?" Y Yamazaki sonreía abiertamente esperando el siguiente movimiento de Eriol.

Eriol sólo fulminó a su amigo con su común mirada de hielo y con la cara de _**Qué-crees-que-haces**_.

"Por supuesto que no, creo que haré un espacio para usted Lord Yamazaki." Sonomi estaba segura de haber visto una mirada de reto entre los dos hombres, así que conseguiría la atención de Eriol, fuera cómo fuera, sobre Tomoyo.

"Temo pedirle también señora Daidouji un baile con su hija, ya que hemos pasado tantas situaciones creo que sería lo apropiado." Soltó Eriol sin poder creer el tono de irritación que su voz tenía.

"Será un placer, excelencia, pero claro después de Lord Yamazaki, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto." Soltó Eriol tratando de volver al humor de antes.

Sonomi pasó entre la pista hacia la mesa de limonada que ahora estaba atiborrada de pretendientes pues Tomoyo tenía sed.

"Tomoyo querida, aquí estás."

"Mamá, no te había visto." Dijo Tomoyo pues había bailado con casi todos los caballeros del salón. Aunque miró recelosamente a su madre, tenía la expresión de autosuficiencia.

"Quiero presentarte a Lord Yamazaki." Soltó su madre.

"Es un placer conocerla finalmente señorita Daidouji." Y besó su mano galantemente y se retardo un poco más de lo establecido, sabiendo que Eriol estaría al pendiente de sus movimientos.

"Es un gusto conocerlo Lord Yamazaki." Dijo Tomoyo con un delicado sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba segura que Lord Yamazaki, también tendría reputación de libertino igual que el duque de Hiragizawa, cosa que sabía gracias a toda la información que ahora circulaba por todos los rincones del baile.

"¿Me concedería esta pieza?"

"Por supuesto Lord Yamazaki." Dijo Tomoyo, no muy segura de que tramaba su madre al presentarle a Lord Yamazaki.

"Simplemente dígame Tsasaki."

"Entonces usted puede decirme Tomoyo."

"Será un placer."

Y se dirigieron a la pista.

Un furioso duque los observaba cómo un depredador vigila a su presa. Eriol no podía creer que los espasmos y revoltijos que sentía en su vientre fueran celos. Estaba celoso, y de nada menos que de su mejor amigo, oh él sabía que lo hacía por molestarlo, pero aún así los celos lo estaban matando ¡y tenía menos de 24 horas que conocía a la muchacha! Si no se andaba con cuidado, estaría retando a duelo a cada tipo que la mirará con intenciones, ya fuera matrimoniales o de otro tipo.

"Eriol, es un placer verte aquí ¿a qué debemos tu amable presencia?" Dijo una voz varonil centrina.

"Touya, es una sorpresa verte aquí." Dijo Eriol que le sacaba unos centímetros de más a Touya, aunque ambos eran considerados de los más altos en Londres.

"Bueno Tomoyo es mi prima, y desde que éramos niños siempre se a metido en problemas, esta vez estoy aquí para hacer de arbitro, cuando todo esto acabe, porque cómo tu conoces de primera mano los hechos, Tomoyo está metida en un buen lío."

"Se lo merece por preocupar así a su madre." Dijo Eriol agradecido de que al menos no sería el único que lo pasaría mal, sí ya estaba sufriendo por culpa de ella, esperaba que al menos ella también lo hiciera.

"Oh claro que se lo merece." Dijo Touya sospechando de la mirada que Eriol le dirigió a Tomoyo ¿Podría ser que su prima fuera la que al fin llevará al altar al taciturno duque? "De todos modos con su historial, no me sorprende y eso incluye a mi hermana, creo que Shaoran estuvo riéndose todo el rato en su habitación mientras Sakura le explicaba que no quería que nadie se enterará."

De toda la conversación a Eriol sólo le importó una cosa el _historial de Tomoyo Daidouji_.

"¿Historial?" Preguntó tratando de aparentar una completa indiferencia.

"Oh sí, mi prima es un ángel en cuanto a modales sociales se refiere, pero por las cartas que le enviaba a Sakura, es una diablilla que aprendió otros trucos mientras no la vigilaba su madre."

"¿Qué trucos?" La curiosidad, se dio cuenta Eriol, es un delicioso pan que merece ser comido.

"Sólo puedo decirte que Tomoyo es conocida en Tomoeda como una de las mejores tiradoras de la región, además claro de ser una excelente pescadora y claro, también el hecho de que es una magnifica trepadora de árboles."

Eriol mostraba una cara de incredulidad absoluta, podría creer que Tomoyo siendo mujer fuera una buena trepadora de árboles, Japón no era tan rígido en normas como Inglaterra, incluso podría creer lo de pescadora pero ¿la mejor tiradora?

"Oh no pongas esa cara Eriol, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Sir Woodville, es uno de los mejores amigos de su padre."

"Créeme Touya lo haré."

En ese momento, en qué Eriol estaba disfrutando la jugosa información que acababa de darle su amigo Touya Kinomoto, cuando el baile llegó a su fin y Sonomi ni tarda ni perezosa, arrebató de las manos de Yamazaki a Tomoyo, para entregarla al duque.

"Oh excelencia, aquí está, bueno cumplo mi promesa, aquí tiene a Tomoyo, supongo que las presentaciones ya no son necesarias."

"No por supuesto que no." Y Eriol ahora veía a Tomoyo ruborizarse hasta las orejas y puso su aire más libertino y arrebatador.

"Es un placer volver a verte Tomoyo." Y por cortesía y buenas costumbres besó su mano más tiempo del reglamentario, pero Tomoyo sintió electricidad en cuanto tomó su mano y él no hacía más que prolongar su agonía.

"Es un gusto de nuevo excelencia." Dijo Tomoyo con un hilo de voz.

"¿Me concederías está pieza?" Dijo Eriol con una voz hipnótica.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Tomoyo automáticamente ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer cuando el salón hizo un completo silencio para observarlos?

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals, cosa que ambos sospechaban, fue idea de Sonomi.

"Oh un vals ¿no es encantador?"

"Supongo que lo es excelencia."

Tomoyo no parecía la misma muchacha que en la mañana era todo fuego y pasión, la que tenía en sus brazos era remilgada y condescendiente, la misma clase que él odiaba. Y por supuesto no lo miraba directamente sino que parecía apegarse estrictamente a las normas de etiqueta. Pero Tomoyo no sabía cómo comportarse ante alguien que la había tratado como criada para pasar luego a una señorita con dinero.

"Mírame corazón, es doloroso tenerte en mis brazos y ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra."

"Creí que habíamos acordado que no me llamará 'corazón' " Y nuevamente surgía la Tomoyo que él le gustaba.

"Así está mejor dulzura, no puedo creer que ya te hubieran convertido en una hueca muchacha inglesa si tienes el título de ser la mejor tiradora ¿no crees?"

"¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?" Ahora los ojos de Tomoyo eran fuego y exigía respuestas.

Eriol sonrió de que Tomoyo recuperará su espíritu.

"Digamos que tengo mis métodos. Por cierto sonríe, todo mundo esta viendo."

La línea apretada que tenía por labios, pareció relajarse pero no demasiado. Y el genio de Tomoyo volvía a resurgir.

"¡Ja¿Sus métodos? De seguro, que ha estado cotilleando sobre mí todo este tiempo, es innegable que aprovechándose de mi desgracia, la cual estoy segura, le hará tener sentimientos de autosatisfacción, cuando se vaya a la cama y quiera algo gracioso para recordar." E intentó sonreír de suficiencia por el nuevo discurso dado a un tipo tan engreído.

"Bravo querida, ya sabía que tú no eres una remilgada."

"Creo que no soy 'su querida' excelencia." Dijo Tomoyo con la frente en alto. "Además voy a tenerle que pedir que pare esto excelencia."

"Creí que ya habíamos dejado la formalidad a un lado Tomoyo, dime Eriol."

"No le he dado permiso de llamarme Tomoyo, milord."

"Eriol, repítelo. Eriol"

"Bien... Eriol, voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes en paz. Sé muy bien que tienes una reputación que mantener y voy a estar pocos meses en Inglaterra, así que quiero pasarla con mi familia lo mejor posible."

"¿Quién ha cotilleado sobre quién?" Protestó Eriol "Además no puedo alejarme."

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

Eriol lo medito un momento y finalmente dijo "No puedo."

Tomoyo rodó los ojos. "La pieza acabó, Eriol."

Eriol la regresó con su madre y la fila enorme de pretendientes, cosa que lo puso de mal humor pero sabía que tenía la atención de Tomoyo. Simplemente no podía dejarla, debería entenderlo. No podía.

Decidió buscar a Yamazaki para irse a White's, el ver a Tomoyo bailar con otros simplemente lo iba a hacer enfurecer.

"¿Está fiesta a dejado de ser interesante?" Preguntó Yamazaki todo inocencia, viendo la cara furiosa de Eriol.

"Sí, he dado las gracias a mi anfitriona y ya podemos irnos a White's" Dijo Eriol malhumorado y con ganas de beber hasta el alba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sí Eriol se hubiera quedado un poco más, hubiera retado a duelo al osado pretendiente de Tomoyo que llegó bastante tarde a la fiesta, Yue conde de Tsukishiro quedó prendado de la belleza nada típica de Tomoyo en cuanto entró. Considerado el segundo mejor partido después de Eriol, se daba sus grandes aires de majestad.

Bailó con ella dos bailes y hubiera insistido en que fueran tres, sino hubiera abierto la boca la condesa de Warwick insistiendo que Yue debería de bailar una pieza con su querida hija, Yue estuvo a punto de girar y dirigirse a la mesa de limonada, de no haber sido porque quería demostrar sus mejores modales delante de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no pudo apartar los ojos del notable caballero que la había sacado a bailar dos veces, era una lástima que cuando él besará su delicada mano, no sintiera un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar o la electricidad que sintió cuando Eriol hizo lo mismo.

Pero el conde tenía un excelente porte de eso no había duda.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al día siguiente la sala este, de la mansión Li, estaba repleta de flores que seguían llegando y llegando por montones.

Pero un ramo de rosas rojas había llamado su atención pues era enorme.

"Tomoyo ve de quién es la tarjeta." Insistió Sonomi.

La tarjeta decía así:

_**Es sólo un pequeño obsequió que palidece junto a su belleza.**_

_**Yue, conde de Tsukishiro.**_

"Oh Tomoyo significa que te corteja." Dijo su madre alegremente.

Tomoyo no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse decepcionada. Esperaba sí, un ramo así pero de otra persona ¿A quién engañaba? Esperaba que fuera de Eriol, pero por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. cuando ella misma le pidió que la dejará en paz.

"Sí así parece¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Dijo sin ánimo en su voz.

"Pues agradece el detalle hija, escríbele una pequeña misiva que le diga que te sientes sumamente halagada." Dijo Sonomi, si el duque no había reaccionado ya, iba a tener que hacer algo para alcanzar al conde y ya sabía cómo podía hacérselo notar al duque.

Cuando Sonomi más tarde, recibía, junto con Ieran, a Carolina baronesa de Richmond en el salón de té, a Sonomi se le escapó comentar lo del enorme ramo que el conde Tsukishiro había enviado a Tomoyo. Ieran sonrió cómplice, pues sabía que Carolina era conocida por ser una de las mayores chismosas de todo Londres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol encontró en White's a Sir Woodville y había satisfecho su curiosidad al conocer el duelo que Tomoyo sostuvo con el antiguo contador, y el hecho que cuando a Sir Woodville un ladrón había robado su valioso y antiquísimo reloj de su propio bolsillo, la propia Tomoyo le había roto la nariz, deteniendo el robo.

O también, que había pescado un enorme ¡Tiburón! Ganando el título de mejor pescadora. Lo ganó al año siguiente pescando un enorme ejemplar de pez espada. O conociendo que era también hábil con la espada, que por lo regular para una mujer tan menuda como ella debería de ser pesado. También supo que era una buena cocinera, y su especialidad eran los postres y un delicioso enrollado de cerdo. El hecho de ser una gran trepadora no le constaba a Sir Woodville, pero por lo que él sabía, Tomoyo había trepado una vez, por el árbol a un lado de un granero para salvar a un niño pequeño, que había podido subir al techo pero no había podido bajar. Cosa que su padre le recriminó durante meses.

Eriol estaba encantado y fascinado de oír que Tomoyo Daidouji era una leyenda en su natal Tomoeda. Sir Woodville tenía una lengua muy parlanchina cuando se le instaba a ello, y Eriol sabía que Sir Woodville había visto crecer a Tomoyo y sabía detalles por ser amigo del señor Daidouji, cosas que incluso la madre de Tomoyo ignoraba y que no se le debían decir.

Pero Tomoyo era una diablilla, incluso supo que unos pocos días antes de que llegará su madre a Japón nuevamente, Tomoyo había usado una escopeta para sacar a su padre de un garito de apuestas y en el que había tenido dificultades, por culpa de un marinero borracho, Tomoyo había llegado con la escopeta, exigiendo al marinero una disculpa a su padre por el maltrato, con palabras muy poco propias de una dama, y conociendo su fama de tiradora experta, el marinero no tuvo otra opción que vociferar una suave disculpa.

Así había conocido Eriol, los oscuros secretos de Tomoyo, incluyendo que era una buena jinete montando en las dos formas, a horcajadas o a mujeriegas y que poseía una fortuna similar a la suya. Su humor mejoró bastante porque recapitulando su infancia, Eriol no había sido un niño tan terrible, claro, que primero debería preguntarle a su madre, que había tenido que criarlo desde los 16, época terrible para perder un padre.

Su humor se echo a perder en la tarde, cuando su hermana llegó a Lead Park y le vino con el chisme de que Tomoyo tenía un pretendiente muy enamorado. Que le había mandado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y que al parecer sólo estaba esperando el tradicional noviazgo de tres días, porqué ya tenía la iglesia lista.

Eriol sintió ganas de ver al conde de Tsukishiro tres metros bajo tierra, pero él tenía una ventaja que Yue no poseía, él conocía los secretos de Tomoyo y se aprovecharía de eso al máximo. Si él tenía algo que decir al respecto, era que Tomoyo ostentaría el título de duquesa y no de condesa. Aunque claro nadie debería notar sus intensiones o no lo dejarían en paz.

"Hermana mía, me gustaría invitarte a mi casería en Hiragizawa Hall y para que no te sientas sola, puedes invitar a cualquier amiga, de hecho también dile a mamá que la espero." Eriol había soltado un poco de cuerda para que su hermana se hiciera cargo del resto.

"¿Cualquier amiga o pueden ser amigas?" Si Rubymoon había visto bien las señales la noche anterior, Eriol estaba ya perdidamente enamorado de Tomoyo, aunque claro no diría nada o Eriol sacaría a relucir su viejo discurso de el porqué no se iba a casar, pero considerando que pronto tendría a una hermana, sería la más descarada casamentera que Inglaterra hubiera visto.

"¿Van a ser muchas?"

"Oh no te preocupes querido hermano, sólo invitaré a mi nueva amiga Tomoyo y a mi amiga Sakura, no te importa ¿verdad?"

"¿Desde cuando te volviste amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji?" Dijo Eriol con ese aire de _**lo-sabía**_ combinado con el de _**no-pienso-casarme-con-alguien**_.

"Oh vamos, después de lo que ella hizo por Spy era lo menos que podía hacer, bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana temprano. Hasta luego hermano." Se despidió Rubymoon lista para ir a la mansión Li lo más rápido posible.

"Hasta luego Rubymoon." Se despidió de su pequeña hermana y cuando la vio subirse a su carruaje supo que sus cartas estaban bien tiradas.

Llamó a su mayordomo y le dio una orden, que hizo que su mayordomo, inexpresivo durante décadas abriera los ojos enormemente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La sociedad empezaba a reconocer esa misma mañana que Tomoyo Daidouji era muy hermosa y que tenía embobada a la población masculina, el hecho de haber bailado con los dos solteros más cotizados no era para menos.

Pero eso a Tomoyo no podía importarle menos, al parecer era mucho soñar que un duque como Eriol pudiera interesarle una mocosa cómo ella y no tuvo mucho ánimo para tomar el té con su madre esa tarde, durante el transcurso del día siguieron llegando ramos de flores.

Pero fue en esa tarde después de que Rubymoon les hiciera una visita, - lo que la había dejado intrigada y emocionada -¡una cacería! Ella era una gran aficionada y al menos si no podía participar cómo lo hacía con su padre, al menos quería observar. Claro que todo el mundo entendió porque habían sido invitados pues todos incluido Shaoran habían volteado a ver discretamente a Tomoyo, la cual admiraba el magnifico techo que poseía la sala de té.

Aún después de que Rubymoon se fuera Tomoyo se puso a brincar de alegría, saldría al campo y nada la hacía más feliz. Aunque había tenido que subir a su habitación para hacerlo.

"¿Señorita?"

"Adelante Mary."

"Sólo quería decirle que llegó otro ramo de flores."

"Ponlo junto a los otros por favor, gracias."

"En realidad debería ver este, lo pase a la sala antes de que alguien más lo viera, pero es enorme, sin exagerar."

Tomoyo no pensaba que Mary fuera propensa a exagerar las cosas, de hecho no la había impresionado el ramo de Yue, por lo que eso llena de curiosidad, bajó inmediatamente antes que sus parientes y amigos salieran del salón de té.

Al bajar Tomoyo, se encontró con el ramo de rosas blancas y lilas, sus flores favoritas y Mary no había exagerado, el arreglo era enorme, lo cargaban entre cuatro criados imponiéndose en toda la sala.

Tomoyo hizo espacio entre otros ramos y quitó la tarjeta, la caligrafía elegante decía así:

_**Espero que hayas aceptado la invitación de mi hermana, será un placer enseñarte a disparar.**_

_**Eriol, duque de Hiragizawa. **_

Oh la estaba retando de eso no había duda, pero se sentía feliz de que Eriol le enviará flores, se sentía absurdamente feliz y el tamaño compensaba el haberse tardado tanto. Sobre todo tratándose de sus flores favoritas. Quitó la tarjeta a tiempo, pues Sakura había salido a investigar que era el alboroto.

"¡OH CIELOS TOMOYO ES ENORME!" El gritó de Sakura alertó a toda la familia y Tomoyo apenas pudo borrar su tonta sonrisa de felicidad. Y Sakura no exageraba, el arreglo floral debía medir por lo menos metro y medio de altura y por lo menos dos y medio de largo y las rosas blancas eran muy costosas.

"CIELOS HIJA ¿QUIÉN LO ENVÍA? VAMOS, VE LA TARJETA."

"No traía tarjeta mamá, vino así."

"¿CÓMO, SIN TARJETA?" Sonomi tampoco daba crédito, alguien con mucho dinero, tuvo que haber encargado un arreglo cómo tal, alguien tan rico que esto era una niñería... alguien... cómo un duque posiblemente. Sonomi se atrevió a ser audaz con Tomoyo no servía la sutileza. "Probablemente sí llegó con tarjeta, pero te has deshecho de ella, sobre todo si tenía cierto nombre que al parecer flota en el aire."

"¿A qué te refieres mamá?"

"No sé, posiblemente algún rico duque que todos sabemos."

"¡MAMÁ!" Tomoyo estaba roja, pero por orgullo no enseñaría la tarjeta. Oh no, mientras su madre tuviera ese destello casamentero en los ojos.

"Sólo digo lo que pienso querida hija."

"Mamá no me vas a casar, definitivamente regresaré y me haré cargo de la naviera Daidouji."

"Lástima, pienso que serían una excelente pareja." Dijo Ieran observando la escena divertida.

"¡Madre!" Esta vez fue Shaoran que no podía creer el destello casamentero que ahora veía en su madre, sólo lo había visto en ella otra vez anterior, justo cuando había decidido que Sakura era la dueña de su corazón y acabó por rendirse a lo inevitable.

"Sólo digo la verdad, Shao."

"Bueno, porqué no vamos a hacer las maletas, partiremos mañana temprano y la casería comenzará inmediatamente así que tenemos que descansar." Dijo Touya intentando aligerar el hecho de que irían al día siguiente a una de las propiedades del duque en cuestión.

Todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo. A pesar de todo Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, Eriol le había enviado el más grande ramo de flores que había visto, ni siquiera el de Yue era tan grande. Así que con una sonrisa se fue a la cama.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Decir que Hiragizawa Hall era una gran propiedad era decir poco. Cómo quinto en la línea de sucesión al trono, Hiragizawa Hall era un condado completo en miniatura, digno de la monarquía.

"Cielos Rubymoon, me siento como una reina y sólo estoy en la entrada."

"Te acostumbras, crecí aquí, así que es normal, que ya no le vea el chiste, bueno es normal."

"Me agrada que te guste pequeña, es bueno tener a alguien que aprecia una buena arquitectura." Dijo otra voz femenina.

"Oh Tomoyo, te presento a mi madre, Jeannette duquesa de Hiragizawa."

"Mucho gusto mi Lady." Dijo Tomoyo con una encantadora reverencia.

"El gusto es mío." Jeannette estaba enterada de que la chica tenía embobado a su hijo, cosa que no admitiría, pero Tomoyo le gustó al instante y sí hacía que Eriol por fin fuera un hombre casado le gustaría aún más.

Todos fueron conducidos a su habitaciones, Tomoyo no pudo más que pasarse el rato boquiabierta de lo grande que era la mansión, tenía una vista magnifica de todos los jardines y cuando llegó a su habitación descubrió que su tocador, el baño y su cabecera tenían arreglos de rosas blancas y lilas, y su cuarto era fabuloso, tenía regias cortinas de terciopelo rojo, una gran y deliciosa cama, el cubre cama era de suave y mullido algodón, estaba tan embrujada por la habitación que no se dio cuenta del hombre sentado en un sillón.

Eriol no quería perderse ni un detalle de la entrada de Tomoyo a su habitación que era una copia idéntica de la suya, con la excepción de que no había flores. Se alegró de ver cómo capturaba cada parte de ella. Estaba feliz de que Tomoyo la encontrará fascinante. Y encontraba divertido que él la hubiera observado todo este tiempo y ella ni en cuenta.

La admiración paso al deseo en cuanto ella se acostó de cara a él, pues la suave muselina melocotón que bordeaba sus senos, los apretaba y los hacía parecer deliciosos, Eriol sintió molestias en su entrepierna pero debería calmar esos insanos impulsos, por ahora.

"Espero que encuentres tu habitación acogedora." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡ERIOL! Dios, que susto me diste." Dijo Tomoyo pero sin levantarse de la cama, estaba algo adormilada pues la habían levantado muy temprano. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno esta es mi casa y supongo que tengo derecho a pasearme por aquí."

"No me refiero a eso, obvio que es tu casa, pero me refiero a ¿qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Sólo quería ver sí lo estabas pasando bien, pues en unos minutos saldremos, se suponía que la casería iba a ser al alba pero muchos no podrían llegar hasta ahora."

"Ya veo."

"Bien querida te dejo para que te cambies, obviamente no saldrías con ese vestido a montar ¿cierto?"

"Obviamente que no."

Eriol salió divertido de la habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos horas más tarde Tomoyo encontraba que la casería inglesa distaba de ser algo deportivo, todos querían matar al zorro por la gloria.

Y Eriol demostró ser un tirador excelente, pues la primera pieza fue un conejo, pero ahora se trataba de un zorro.

Tomoyo sintió que su orgullo merecía algo mejor que acompañar a Eriol en su jueguecito, por lo que le pidió a Touya su pistola.

"¿Estás loca Tomoyo?"

"No, sólo aburrida."

Touya sabía que no había nada que la parara, así que mejor entregaba su pistola por las buenas.

"Bueno pero yo no se nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Y Tomoyo muy feliz se dirigió a la zona de casería, adentro del bosque que también era parte de Hiragizawa Hall. Y ahí buscó a Eriol, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Le había retado y ahora demostraría lo buena que era.

Eriol la vio venir estaba sentada a mujeriegas y su mano ostentaba una pistola, ahora la cosa se ponía divertida.

"¿De verdad sabes manejar eso?" Dijo Eriol sarcástico.

"Claro ¿quieres apostar?" Dijo Tomoyo muy orgullosa.

"Sí. ¿Pero que apostaremos? El dinero perece demasiado insulso para los dos."

"Sí en eso tienes razón ¿Tienes algo más interesante que ofrecer?"

"¿Qué tal un beso?" Soltó Eriol sin dudar.

"¿Perdón?"

"Sí tu ganas matando al zorro, te daré lo que tu quieras, pero si ganó yo, mi recompensa es un beso."

"¿Un beso?"

"No será uno cualquiera, lo prometo."

"De acuerdo, trato hecho." Tomoyo no sabía que en realidad se estaba sentenciando. Tal vez fuera una tiradora excelente pero no sabía el terreno que se estaba moviendo.

De repente sonó la trompeta y se soltó al zorro, ambos se alejaron de la muchedumbre invitada, para que nadie advirtiera que Tomoyo llevaba pistola.

Eriol salió disparado en pos del zorro, Tomoyo en cambio sabía que a esos animalillos les encantaba esconderse entre los troncos huecos de árboles y no se movió hasta que divisó un paraje lleno de ellos. Tomoyo tenía razón, el primer instinto del zorro fue ocultarse entre los árboles huecos, parecía que tenía la victoria asegurada pero cuando disparo certeramente, notó que el zorro en particular no llevaba el collar característico de cualquier casería. Se había equivocado de zorro.

Un disparo se escuchó cerca de ella y detrás vio a Eriol llevándose el zorro correcto.

"Tienes una puntería excelente cariño, debo admitirlo, pero te equivocaste de zorro." Dijo con un aire malvado y peligroso. "Creo que voy a reclamar mi apuesta ahora."

Tomoyo de repente noto, que la mayoría de los cazadores estaban bastante lejos, y ellos en un paraje bastante denso, estaban casi ocultos, los buenos instintos de Tomoyo la habían llevado al lugar correcto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que realmente estaba sola con Eriol Hiragizawa, tragó nerviosamente, mientras desmontaba.

Eriol desmontó también y amarró a su presa en la bolsa de caza y amarró a los dos caballos cerca de un árbol. El ambiente era tenso, pero tenso de excitación, ahora que tenía en su poder a Tomoyo, toda clase de cosas eróticas pasaron por su mente, ella era suya y le haría una demostración.

Tomoyo lo vio moverse ágilmente como una pantera, su mente sin reaccionar, Eriol la abrazó y la apretó contra él.

"Oh pequeña, tu aroma me vuelve loco." Dijo Eriol sinceramente, desde que conoció a Tomoyo detectó su perfume de lilas y la noche anterior había tenido el sueño más erótico que había tenido en su existencia con lilas y pétalos de rosa blanca. Y cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, se dio cuenta que la quería para él. La deseaba cada fibra de su ser.

Tomoyo no podía pensar, no cuando él la besaba, tomaba, exigía y daba todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Lo sientes pequeña?" La estrechó fuertemente para que notará su erección. "¿Puedes entender que te necesito?"

"Eriol." Fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo antes de ser bombardeada por un cúmulo de sensaciones. Cuando Eriol le separo lo labios e invadió su boca, el dulce gemido de ella, lo encendió a él por completo. No podía tomarla ahí, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se olvidará del recato y se hundiera profundamente en ella, una y otra vez, sí la iba a convertir en su esposa, no tenía nada de malo disfrutar de ello. Pero su mente le decía que le debía respeto ante todo y primero estaba la proposición matrimonial.

Pero sí no podía tenerla de esa manera la tendría de otra, su mano subió hasta dar con un seno de ella, podía sentir debajo de su piel cómo se endurecía el pezón. Estaba por bajar el hombro del vestido, cuando cascos de caballos a lo lejos, lo despertaron de esa neblina de pasión que amenazaba con consumirlo. Apenas si había tocado a Tomoyo y ya se sentía duro como una piedra ¿qué pasaría cuando estuviera totalmente desnuda frente a él?

Soltó la riendas de sus caballos pero antes volvió a estrechar a Tomoyo entre sus brazos.

"¿Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces pues aún no salía de su enajenamiento. Y cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, los zafiros de Eriol estaban oscurecidos y brillaban por el deseo.

"¿E...eriol?"

"Cásate conmigo." Eriol no supo cómo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo dos minutos después de haberla visto desmayada en su carruaje. No sabía cómo se le había escapado pedírselo a sólo un día de conocerse, sólo sabía que tenia que hacerla suya.

"Sí." Dijo Tomoyo, tal vez se olvidaría de manejar la naviera de su padre, pero no podía evitar esa sensación, de estar rodeada de los brazos de Eriol y saber que era simplemente correcto.

Se besaron otro largo rato y después regresaron a casa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol estaba junto con Rubymoon en el salón antes de la cena donde la mayoría de los participantes de la cacería lo felicitaron por haber obtenido la presa. Eriol nunca contaría que ese zorro en especial, estaba entrenado para esconderse entre el paraje donde Tomoyo había estado tan cerca de atraparlo, por fortuna para él, ya sabía lo que pasaría antes de apostar, su primera intención había sido obtener un beso sin remordimientos de Tomoyo, pero después los sentimientos se hicieron cargo.

"Parece ser Eriol, que al fin voy a tener una hermana ¿o no?"

Eriol se atraganto con la copa de jerez que tenía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, has recibido las felicitaciones de todo mundo sin que les dirijas tu mirada de hielo y no te has comportado groseramente con ninguno, segundo estás vestido muy elegantemente, creo recordar que una vez me habías dicho que sólo usarías el traje negro de papá si alguna vez pensabas casarte."

Eriol volvió la cabeza bruscamente y vio la expresión irónica de Rubymoon. Le clavó la mirada más gélida que pudo.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Eriol querido, esa mirada no me asusta, por cierto el objeto de tus deseos esta entrando, pon tu mejor cara, no querrás asustarla."

Tomoyo entró al salón muy sonriente, venía platicando muy animadamente con la duquesa de Hiragizawa, Jeannette estaba encantada con la chica y se sumó a los planes de Sonomi y Ieran para hacer que su hijo le propusiera matrimonio a Tomoyo.

Eriol se quedó sin aliento al verla entrar al salón, estaba simplemente exquisita. ¿Cómo no iba a desearla todo aquel que la contemplase? Ataviada con un sencillo vestido de seda color crema, semejaba una larga columna de alabastro, desprovista de adornos y hacía que el atuendo de todas las demás mujeres de la estancia pareciera recargado y chillón.

Llevaba la cabellera negro violeta recogida en un elegante moño. Un único y poblado bucle le caía sobre el hombro y le llegaba a la cintura, un tentador mechón de color brillante contra un fondo claro. Eriol no se imaginaba que tuviese el pelo tan largo, y se preguntó cómo se vería la cabellera suelta cayéndole por la espalda. Exquisita. Definitivamente haría que a Mary se le triplicará el sueldo.

Tomoyo se detuvo a platicar con su madre, Ieran, Touya, Sakura y Shaoran ya que los caballeros habían perdido el rastro de la presa esa mañana y las féminas de la familia, se reían de eso, Tomoyo también estaba presentando a la duquesa.

Eriol apretó los puños cuando se percató de que todos los hombres de la habitación la contemplaban también. Ella volvió la vista en su dirección y le sonrió cálidamente, él sintió que le hervía la sangre de deseo por verla sonreír así todos los días.

Pero esa noche había preparado todo para anunciar formalmente su compromiso con Tomoyo, así no sentiría las ganas insanas que en ese momento tenía de dispararles a todos los hombres de la estancia.

"Eriol cariño, deja de mirarla así, la vas a poner nerviosa."

Eriol por poco deja salir una maldición. Condenación, se había olvidado que tenía a un lado a su hermana la que por cierto, ya estaba actuando de celestina.

"Rubymoon." Dijo Eriol lo más tranquilo posible. En ese momento su madre llegó a su lado y puso su mejilla para recibir su beso. Eriol se inclinó y se lo dio.

"Oh Eriol, es un placer verte haciendo de anfitrión en tu propia casa para variar."

Eriol ya no dudaba de donde había sacado su mordaz lengua.

"Es siempre tan encantador verte madre."

"Lo sé querido, me encanta Tomoyo, logró sacarte del exilio al qué te tenías impuesto. Disfruto mucho de su compañía. ¿Cuándo has dicho que te ibas a casar con ella?" Jeannette siempre directa.

"No lo hice."

"Hmmm, juraría que me mencionaste algo sobre ello en la mañana."

"Habrá sido mi hermano gemelo," dijo Eriol con rotundidad. No quería nada que le echase a perder su anuncio.

Jeannette decidió no hacer caso de su sarcasmo. "Realmente, querido, eres sencillamente un idiota si la dejas escapar."

"Ya lo has mencionado."

"Todavía soy tu madre¿sabes?"

"Créeme, lo sé."

"Deberías escucharme. Sé lo que es mejor para ti."

Eriol esbozó una sonrisa. "Creo que _tú crees_ que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí."

Jeannette frunció el ceño. "Eres tan difícil."

Rubymoon, que había permanecido desacostumbradamente silenciosa interpuso. "Creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, mamá."

"Gracias," dijo Eriol alabadamente.

"Después de todo, no estoy segura de que le acepte aún si se lo pregunta."

Eriol se erizó. "Por supuesto que ella..." Sonrió dulcemente a su hermana. "Intentas picarme."

"Sí, supongo que sí. Se supone que las hermanas hacen eso, ya sabes."

"No funciona."

"¿De verdad? Más bien creo que funciona a la perfección. Se te encajó la mandíbula cuando dije que no aceptaría."

"Oh, adoro a mi familia," suspiró Eriol. Se relajó un poco, después de todo, el anuncio de esa noche haría que ambas se sintieran como pavo reales por su aguda sabiduría.

"Anímate, querido," sonrió la duquesa viuda. "Somos mejor que la mayoría de familias. Te lo aseguro."

"Te creo," dijo Eriol, inclinándose para darle otro afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

Tomoyo pasaba por un momento similar, pues su madre estaba decidida a hacerla confesar donde había desaparecido esa mañana y misteriosamente había regresado con Eriol cabalgando a su lado. Pero su mente parecía caldo después de que entró y vio a Eriol en su esplendido traje negro estaba guapísimo, y no se percató de que había miles de pares de ojos masculinos sobre ella y hasta que su familia la hizo reaccionar se percató, cosa que suponía, se debía a que estaba enamorada, podía negarlo ante su familia, pero se había enamorado de él.

"Creo hija que sin duda te corteja."

"Oh tía, déjala en paz después de la cena se verá rodeada de miles de pretendientes. Jack Millar estuvo toda la mañana pidiéndome que le presente a mi prima." Dijo Touya cansadamente pues no fue el único que le pidió una presentación.

"Es cierto, no puedo creer los cientos de peticiones que he tenido que recibir en mi despacho para obtener una cita con Tomoyo." Dijo Shaoran, pues cómo anfitrión de sus huéspedes era a él el que se le tenía que pedir permiso aparte de Touya.

"Oh querida entonces temo que nos quedaremos un buen rato en Inglaterra, para que salgas con al menos cada uno de ellos." Dijo Sonomi sospechosamente.

"Tengo hambre ¿a qué horas sirven la cena?" Dijo Tomoyo evasivamente y volteando a ver las maravillas del techo.

"Oh creo que a las ocho." Dijo Sakura divertida, era inevitable que caería en las garras de Eriol.

"¿Y cuánto falta para las ocho?" Dijo Ieran que observaba sospechosamente a Tomoyo. Había aceptado ponerse el vestido que había traído desde Londres y también la tortura de estarse quieta unos minutos para el peinado que la hacía lucir cómo una reina.

Afortunadamente para Tomoyo y para Eriol se hizo el anuncio de la cena y todos los comensales pasaron al comedor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El anuncio formal del compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo fue recibido por aplausos y afectuosos saludos, al inicio todos se quedaron mudos de impresión pero Shaoran conociendo ese suceso en particular, se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Eriol y abrazó a Tomoyo, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y ambas madres se abrazaron en un caluroso apretón, llorosas y satisfechas.

Eriol estaba más que orgulloso ahora era suya oficialmente, no podía dejar pasar por alto que hubo más de tres caballeros que no lo felicitaron sinceramente, pero como la mayoría de ellos le tenían miedo, sólo pudieron disimular.

"Vaya Eriol así que tú, haciéndote el tonto y ya nos tenías una sorpresa ¿no?" Dijo Rubymoon muy contenta.

"Claro hermana, yo siempre."

"Oh Eriol sabía que no eras un completo necio, tú padre estaría muy orgulloso." Dijo su madre secándose una lagrimita indiscreta.

"Gracias madre." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Saludos y felicitaciones de parte de los demás no se hicieron esperar para la novia. La boda estaría programa para dentro de un mes pues esperarían para que Ryo viniera a entregar a su hija.

Pero mientras tanto Tomoyo y su familia pasarían 15 días en Hiragizawa Hall para que todos convivieran y pudiera llevarse a cabo el noviazgo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol se había puesto ya la bata y se había bañado, pues afortunadamente su pabellón de caza era una casa muy bien planeada, rió un momento, pues había terminado llenó de lodo y agua del lago, culpa en parte de Tomoyo y su afán de pescar una trucha muy grande, pero ahora no podía sentirse más ansioso y frenético, pues Tomoyo había tenido también que bañarse y eso provocaba que estuviera duro y excitado.

Recordaba con alegría todos los días pasados con Tomoyo, mientras estaban con su familia, ambos hacían gala de buenos modales y llevaban a cabo un típico noviazgo, pero mientras no los vieron, Eriol confirmó todo lo por lo que era famosa su novia, le había ganado en una carrera de caballos, la había visto trepar a un árbol para coger una manzana y ahora más recientemente, que sabía pescar muy bien. Finalmente sí pescó la trucha que quería aunque ella terminó toda empapada en el proceso y por consiguiente y por ayudarla, Eriol también.

Él sólo recordarlo le erizaba la piel y provocaba que su miembro palpitará bajo la bata, cuando ayudó a Tomoyo a salir del lago, el vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel, que dejaba ver sus pezones erectos y se veía magnifica. Él no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besarla ardientemente, la abrazó contra él y jugo con sus pezones hasta sentirlos bastante turgentes, sí no le había hecho el amor ahí mismo fue por que empezó a llover, afortunadamente nadie los había visto y su pabellón de caza estaba más cerca que Hiragizawa Hall.

Tomoyo no tuvo suerte de encontrar algo que la tapara decentemente, lo único que había encontrado en aquel cuarto de la duquesa - sí es que alguna vez venía -, era un camisón que sólo podía describirse cómo escandaloso, de un azul muy pálido, la prenda la cubría muy poco apenas si tapaba su pezones y por atrás le dejaba la espalda descubierta, no era larga por lo que sólo el ruedo apenas cubría sus nalgas y por adelante cubría por poco su feminidad. La bata a juego sólo eran mangas largas y una espalda que jamás llegaba a juntarse un extremo con otro. Al parecer no se había utilizado puesto que todavía lo había encontrado en su envoltura original.

"¿Tomoyo quieres comer algo?" Sonó la masculina y familiar voz de Eriol.

El estomago de Tomoyo rugió un poco cómo respuesta a la pregunta de Eriol y olvidándose del poco ortodoxo conjunto abrió la puerta.

"Sí tengo hambre."

"Madre mía." Soltó Eriol, no podía creer que fuera una mujer real la visión de seda que tenía delante de él y una furiosa oleada de calor y deseo se apoderó de él, el mismo sentimiento que lo había asaltado cuando había visto lo bien que se adhería el vestido al cuerpo de Tomoyo. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, se había portado bien tratando de mantener las manos alejadas de su exquisita novia, pero esto era demasiado.

Lentamente la atrajo hacia él y los empujó a la habitación, Tomoyo no podía pensar cuando él la besaba así, la vigilancia de su madre había sido muy estricta en cuanto al noviazgo, pero los pocos besos que se habían dado siempre resultaban así: con la sensación de que el mundo gira y el tiempo se detiene.

"Eriol." El dulce gemido de Tomoyo sólo sirvió para encender más a Eriol.

La atrajo delicadamente hacia sí hasta que sólo los separaban unos centímetros. Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

"Estaba pensando..." Empezó a decir él. "...que me gustaría que te soltaras el pelo."

Alargó el brazo y le quitó la toalla que contenía el esplendido cabello de Tomoyo. Cientos de rizos largos y suaves se desparramaron cayéndole a Tomoyo por la espalda, hasta que las puntas le rozaron las caderas. Eriol hundió los dedos entre los sedosos mechones y se los llevó a la cara.

"Tienes un cabello increíble." Susurró, aspirando sus bucles color negro violeta. "He deseado tocarlo, deslizar las manos por él, desde la primera vez que te vi."

Ella lo miraba fijamente inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. Para ella, era una nueva experiencia y recordaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, si aún no estaba casada con él ¿Pero era un pecado que lo amara tanto? Ella sólo quería que siguiera y no parará, pasará lo que pasará.

"También estaba pensando en el aspecto tan suave que tiene tu piel." Prosiguió él, siguiendo con los dedos la línea que descendía desde las mejillas hasta el cuello, y de ahí hasta el hoyuelo situado entre las clavículas.

Un débil gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando sus dedos descendieron aún más y rozaron la turgencia de sus senos casi desnudos.

Eriol colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y deslizó con suavidad la bata hacia abajo a lo largo de sus brazos caídos, hasta que la prenda se arrebujó a sus pies. Eriol se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de apartar la vista de su sobria belleza, del brillo de deseo que empezaba a asomar en sus ojos.

"¿En qué estas pensando ahora?" Preguntó ella en un susurró al ver que él continuaba contemplándola en silencio.

"Prefiero enseñártelo." Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y notó que a Tomoyo el pulso le latía a gran velocidad en la base de la garganta, casi tan deprisa como a él. Bajó la cabeza y la besó, moviendo los labios con delicadeza al principio, y después con presión creciente.

Cuando su lengua buscó el camino al interior de su boca, ella la recibió con la suya. Él soltó un gemido y la abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por la espalda que el atrevido camisón dejaba al descubierto.

Bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y la levantó, apretando el muslo de ella con su miembro excitado. Ella emitió un jadeo que se convirtió en un gruñido gutural cuando él se frotó suavemente contra ella.

"Dios, tocarte es delicioso" le susurró Eriol al oído. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. Era un estremecimiento de placer que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Tan increíblemente delicioso.

Sus manos se apartaron de las tentadoras nalgas y subieron, explorando sus curvas, su tronco, hasta apretar entre sus palmas los lados de sus generosos pechos. Ella pronunció su nombre con un suspiro, cuando él comenzó a mover lentamente los pulgares en círculo en torno a sus pezones cubiertos de seda.

Tomó los pechos en sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus puntas excitadas a través de la vaporosa tela de su camisón, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. A Tomoyo la sangre le subió a las mejillas y los ojos se le cerraron cuando él introdujo los dedos en el escote de su camisón y le tocó la sensible piel. El hambre que tenía desapareció.

"Mírame, Tomoyo." Le ordenó en voz baja mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones. "Quiero verte los ojos."

Ella levantó despacio los párpados y clavó en él una mirada vidriosa y soñadora. Él deslizó los dedos bajo los tirantes de su camisón y lo hizo bajar muy despacio por su cuerpo.

Centímetro a centímetro, ella se reveló ante él, en una tortura lenta y sensual que aumentaba junto con su deseo. Sus pechos turgentes y voluptuosos, con los pezones erectos hacia delante, parecían suplicarle que los tocara. Su estrecha cintura daba paso a unas caderas sutilmente redondeadas. El camisón resbaló de entre los dedos de Eriol y cayó a los pies de Tomoyo, dejando al descubierto una tentadora mata de rizos negros entre sus muslos y unas piernas largas y esbeltas. De inmediato él se imaginó esas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sintió una explosión de deseo en su interior.

"Tomoyo… eres preciosa… perfecta." Sabía que desnuda sería muy bella, pero literalmente lo dejaba sin aliento. Se agachó, la levantó en brazos, la llevó a la cama y la depositó con cuidado sobre la colcha. Se quitó la bata tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron sus manos trémulas y se acostó a su lado.

Ella se acodó de inmediato sobre el lecho, recorriendo el cuerpo de Eriol ávidamente con la mirada. Él se obligó a permanecer quieto, dejando que ella lo contemplara hasta hartarse.

"Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo" reconoció ella, posando la vista en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, abrasándole la piel.

"Me alegró de oírlo. Puesto que jamás verás a otro."

Lo dijo tan vehementemente que Tomoyo se estremeció de dicha pues le había gustado el tono posesivo de Eriol. Dios santo, cómo había deseado a Eriol, cómo había deseado esto. Sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo por días de frustrante necesidad.

Tomoyo se quedó observando su miembro, tan erecto que incluso la mirada de ella le dolía.

"Dime¿son todos los hombres tan… impresionantes como tú?"

"Me temo que no lo sé" Soltó él, aunque no creía que ningún hombre hubiera estado tan excitado como él en ese momento. Y ella ni siquiera lo había tocado aún. Necesitaba sentirla, saborearla. Entre sus brazos, en su boca, ahora mismo.

Empujándole suavemente la parte superior del cuerpo para que la apoyara de nuevo en la cama, bajó la cabeza y rodeó uno de sus pezones endurecidos con sus labios. Ella profirió un quejido y enredó sus dedos en su pelo, arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndose más todavía a su boca. Él atendió a su ruego silencioso, dedicando generosamente su atención a un pecho y luego al otro, con sus labios y su lengua.

"Madre mía." Resopló ella. "Me siento tan…" Su voz se pedió en un suspiro etéreo.

Él alzó la cabeza.

"Tan… ¿qué?"

La visión de ella, con su magnifica cabellera dispersa alrededor, los pezones húmedos y erectos por la acción de su lengua, sus ojos llenos de pasión, casi lo dejó sin sentido.

"Tan caliente. Tan temblorosa. Y… llena de deseo." Comenzó a moverse sin parar, y Eriol apretó los dientes cuando su suave vientre rozó su virilidad.

Dios, sí, entendía perfectamente esas sensaciones, sabía que ella se entregaría totalmente y sin reservas, pero él estaba quemándose vivo. Estremecido. Desesperado. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, hasta el extremo de que le temblasen las manos, de que no pudiese pensar con claridad.

Le acarició el abdomen y ella exhaló un suspiro largo.

"Abre las piernas para mí, pequeña", le susurró Eriol al oído.

Ella obedeció, separando los muslos para darle acceso a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Y aún ese momento, 18 años de buena educación le decían que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Que dejó de reprocharse y se dejó llevar.

En el instante en que la tocó, los dos gimieron. Con infinito cuidado, la estimuló con un movimiento suave y circular hasta que las caderas de ella empezaron a moverse en círculos bajo su mano. Eriol se sentía tan inflamado de deseo que estaba a punto de abandonar su determinación de avanzar poco a poco. _Esta es su noche, no la tuya, _se decía mentalmente pero era difícil porque estaba poseído por el más loco deseo que había sentido, tantas noches soñando con ella y al fin podía tocarla. Era la gloria.

Le introdujo un dedo con suma delicadeza, y de inmediato sintió una presión cálida y aterciopelada. Su miembro excitado se tensó, y una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente.

"Oh Dios," jadeó Tomoyo. Tímidamente, acarició la cálida piel de su espalda, impaciente por explorarlo, pero insegura sobre cómo proceder. "¿Te-te gusta esto?" preguntó.

"¡Dios mío! Tomoyo," dijo Eriol con voz ronca. "Solo verte me hace desearte. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hacen tus caricias."

De repente sintió como su índice aumentaba el ritmo, y cada uno de sus músculos de tensó.

"Shhh," murmuró él. "Solamente quiero asegurarme de que estás lista para mí. Soy más grande que mi dedo, y no quiero hacerte daño."

Tomoyo se relajó ligeramente, y Eriol prosiguió con sus sensuales movimientos, acariciando con el pulgar su brote de carne más intimo. Cuando el placer comenzó a recorrerla, Tomoyo pudo sentir como se humedecía por el deseo y gimió, retorciendo sus caderas instintivamente bajo él.

Eriol se obligó a mantener la respiración uniforme y estable. Necesitó de todo su control para no penetrar en ella inmediatamente y perderse en su blandura. Pero estaba determinado a conseguir que esta primera vez fuera perfecta para ella. Sabía que su placer sería vacío si Tomoyo no alcanzaba también su clímax.

Tomoyo sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras las ardientes sensaciones la atravesaban. "Eriol, por favor," rogó. "Por favor. Te necesito."

La sencilla declaración de Tomoyo resultó ser la perdición de Eriol, y rápidamente se colocó en posición para penetrarla.

"¿Estás preparada?" le preguntó con voz ronca. Ante su ferviente asentimiento, él avanzó en su interior. Señor, que apretada era. "Shh", dijo, más para calmarse a si mismo que a ella. "Voy a tomarte despacio. Quiero darte la posibilidad de que te acostumbres a mí." Con un gemido que era mitad de placer y mitad de frustración, él retrocedió apenas unos milímetros y volvió a penetrarla un poco más, despacio.

Tomoyo estaba convencida de que iba a morir en ese instante. No había modo de que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la tensión que crecía dentro de ella. "Por favor", gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Quiero…necesito…"

"Shh, mi amor, yo se. Pero no estás exactamente preparada para ello aún. Eres tan pequeña. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño." Eriol pensó que no podía haber mayor afrodisíaco que la visión de Tomoyo retorciéndose en la cama, completamente consumida por la pasión. Pero aún así, mantuvo su propio deseo bajo control, obligándose a tomarla despacio. Y entonces, cuando estaba convencido de que no podría refrenarse más, alcanzó su virginidad.

Tomoyo viendo que se retenía y que ella posiblemente no lo soportaría más, supo instintivamente que estaba muy cerca de su virtud, Tomoyo sabía de estos hechos debido a la indiscreción de sus criadas en Japón, no conocía todos los detalles, cómo en este momento. Y lo que sabía en ese momento era que lo deseaba ahora. Tomoyo acarició sutilmente el trasero firme de Eriol y encajo sus uñas en él obligándolo a penetrarla más.

"¡Tomoyo!" Fue el grito agónico de Eriol, su atrevida novia, lo conducía a que fuera más rápido.

"Hazlo Eriol." Fue la firme petición de Tomoyo.

Y entonces Eriol la obedeció. A Eriol le encantó enormemente estar completamente dentro de ella y empezó a moverse. Tomoyo sólo soltó un tímido gritito que rápidamente fue desplazado por un lujurioso jadeo debido al insistente acto de amor de Eriol. Trabados en un movimiento primitivo. Las caderas de ambos se movían al unísono.

Tomoyo con cada embestida, sentía que un urgente ardor se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta que de repente fue demasiado, y todo su cuerpo se tensó y casi se paralizó. El placer era demasiado intenso. Sintiendo que se caería si no se agarraba fuertemente de algo, marcó sus uñas por la espalda de Eriol, cuando Eriol la tocó íntimamente, Tomoyo gritó y tuvo que morder el hombro de Eriol debido al placer que la invadió. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, y entonces, finalmente, su cuerpo explotó de placer, y ella sufrió un colapso, total y completamente agotada. Y aún acostada sufría pequeños espasmos.

Un espasmo de candente necesidad sacudió el cuerpo de Eriol cuando sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de su virilidad. El ritmo primitivo de su cuerpo se tornó urgente y frenético, y la penetró una última vez, estremeciéndose extasiado mientras se vertía en ella. Gritó sintiéndose muy, muy bien. Y aún cuando colapsó encima de Tomoyo sentía sus pequeños espasmos sacudiéndola.

Eriol nunca había oído que una mujer en su primera vez le ocurriera tan ferozmente, Tomoyo se había entregado por completo a la pasión, la prueba de ello eran las marcas de las uñas en su espalda y en su cuello. Y esos pequeños espasmos que indicaban que aún el placer invadía a Tomoyo. Dios. Ella era deliciosa. Y era suya. Oficialmente aún no, pero ya era suya.

Ambos entrelazados respiraban entrecortadamente y trataban de serenarse, pasado un rato, sintió que Tomoyo se removía debajo de él. Se movió y levantó la cabeza para buscar su mirada.

"Eriol, me siento tan bien, no creí..."

"¿No creíste que?"

"Que fuera a ser así, me sentí cómo si me estuviera quemando viva."

"Igual yo amor, igual yo."

"¿Siempre es así?"

"No." La voz de Eriol sonaba cómo siempre, profunda y misteriosa, pero tenía un matiz de seriedad inusual en él.

"¿Qué pasa Eriol?"

"Eres mía ahora, si alguien alguna vez dice lo contrario, lo mataré." El tono posesivo de Eriol sólo hizo que Tomoyo sonriera. Lo que ella no sabía es que él lo decía absolutamente en serio.

"No has contestado mi pregunta." Dijo burlona Tomoyo.

"No amor, tú lo has sentido, porque sientes verdadera pasión, casi siempre es dolorosa por ser la primera vez y me encanta verte así." Eriol sabía que Tomoyo no era una remilgada señorita, pues era autentica y por lo que había probado muy ardiente en la cama, sería la esposa ideal y sabía con todo su corazón que había hecho una magnifica elección.

Tomoyo se sonrojó bastante pues había soltado todo lo que sentía por ese hombre, si no con su palabras sí con su cuerpo, estaba probando el amor y afortunadamente su vena obstinada no había bloqueado los sentimientos que tenía, no se sentía inhibida porque simplemente lo amaba.

"Pequeña ¿cuándo llega tu padre?"

"Dentro de una semana."

"Pues será mejor que llegue dentro de una semana porque no tenemos tiempo que perder."

"¿A qué viene tanta prisa?" Preguntó Tomoyo acariciando el pelo de Eriol.

"Sucede que este interludio, aunque delicioso, puede traer consecuencias mi ciruelo."

"¿Consecuencias?" Tomoyo aún estaba en una nube y no razonaba muy bien.

"Cielo, puedes estar esperando un hijo mío."

"Oh"

"Oh, en efecto."

Dispersándose la bruma sensual, los dos estómagos volvieron a gruñir. Ambos rieron y se vistieron como la primera vez y bajaron a cenar, precisamente los pescados que los habían conducido a esta exquisita situación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los chismes corrían rápido y más sí se trata sobre una boda acerca de un duque que había declarado a cielo, mar y tierra que jamás se casaría. Que ni aún por buscar un heredero lo haría.

El anuncio había salido en el _Times_ con grandes letras gracias, a que el editor no podía creer que a ese sinvergüenza lo hubieran atrapado y nada menos que una señorita japonesa, al parecer ninguna inglesa pudo hacer que este distinguido hombre y heredero al trono, le propusiera matrimonio. Pero había ocurrido un milagro y él lo iba a resaltar en grandes letras, aún sí no le habían pagado por ello:

"_**El distinguido Duque de Hiragizawa, contraerá nupcias con la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, el próximo mes, en la ancestral iglesia de nuestro señor de la misericordia. Se espera que el señor arzobispo oficie la misa."**_

Durante los 15 días que ambas familias llevaban en Hiragizawa Hall, Londres era un hervidero de chismes, las madres ambiciosas habían guardado luto de que ya se había obtenido el último heredero, - Tomoyo aún no estaba enterada de la verdadera posición de Eriol -, las jóvenes a las que el duque había robado el corazón habían pasado días llorando en sus habitaciones.

Kaho había azotado el periódico en la mesita para desayunar, al saber que ya no iba a recuperar a su millonario protector, era la única que sabía por instinto que sí Eriol llegaba a tomar una esposa, le sería fiel, pues por algo la convertiría en su esposa. Aunque era natural en la sociedad, que no necesariamente un marido dejaba a una amante por su esposa, ella sabía que Eriol sí lo haría, él respetaría hasta la muerte sus votos matrimoniales. Lo había maldecido en francés, inglés y español y lloró hasta que se cansó, probablemente con su extraordinaria belleza podría conseguir a otro protector, aunque tal vez no fuera tan rico como Eriol. Esperaba que al menos la chiquilla - de la que había oído decir que tuvo una entrada triunfal en la sociedad londinense - fuera una florecilla inútil, y que aburriera en la cama a Eriol.

Otro que tal vez fuera aún más peligroso que Kaho era Yue, él había deseado a Tomoyo para sí, sería exquisita tenerla de esposa, sería un diamante de la mejor calidad, exhibido en su sala como trofeo, todos lo contemplarían con odio por tener semejante beldad en su cama. Pero ahora él era el que sentía odio por Eriol Hiragizawa¿Cómo se había atrevido a robársela? Él habría jurado que ese presumido nunca iba a casarse y que probablemente el ducado sería de su sobrino Spinnel. Pero sabía que no podría competir en riqueza y status contra Eriol, él era un duque después de todo y para su mala suerte, el quinto en la línea sucesoria del trono y malditamente rico.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Había echado el _Times_ al fuego de su chimenea, no podía dejar de pensar en la preciosidad con la que había bailado dos valses, él sólo recordarla, lo ponía muy excitado y dudaba que otra mujer lo hiciera sentir igual. Bajo su mano a su miembro y sintió lo que ya sabía, estaba duro, muy duro, sabía que podía eyacular sí se dejaba llevar por sus lujuriosos pensamientos pues él había visto su escote y las promesas de espectaculares senos se habían hecho obvias. Sabía que sería una delicia en su cama.

Pero sobre todo, él no podía dejarse ganar así y en su cara se dibujo la sonrisa más maligna y siniestra. Se la robaría, se la llevaría a Escocia, la comprometería y sería suya por el simple hecho de que la obligaría a casarse con él para salvar su reputación. El hecho de que estuviera Eriol de por medio no tenía la menor importancia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana llegó clara y limpia pues la noche anterior había caído una lluvia torrencial. Pero la mañana se sentía aún fría y los condes de Li decidieron que mejor tomaban su desayuno en el calido salón con chimenea.

"Shao ¿Te fijaste a qué horas llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol?" Preguntó Sakura en la esquina de la mesa, al lado de Shaoran que estaba en la cabecera, su rango de condesa la situaba exactamente al lado derecho de su marido.

"No, la verdad estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas." El tono tan sensual que uso Shaoran y la mirada que reflejó sus ojos, recordaron a Sakura la noche que habían tenido.

"¡Shaoran!" Gimió Sakura y se puso completamente roja.

"Veo que aún te sonrojas, me alegro." Y puso la sonrisa más libertina por la que Sakura sentía que se le hacían agua las rodillas.

Shaoran acercó su cara a la de Sakura, cuando hacía eso aún ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura.

Recordaba justamente que Sakura había sido muy inocente en el plan que fraguaban su madre y la tía de ella. Para Shaoran era obvio que su madre quería casarlo con Sakura, ninguna otra joven había sido del agrado de su madre, y ellos dos se conocían desde niños, luego cuando habían dejado Japón y se habían ido a Inglaterra su madre había lamentado este hecho, desde que Sakura tenía 8 años y él apenas 15 le había gustado la relación que ellos dos tenían.

La familia Li siempre se llevó bien con los Kinomoto, su padre Hien aún con su rango de conde había dejado Inglaterra para llevar negocios exportando té de Japón y conocía a Fujitaka desde que eran unos jovenzuelos, Fujitaka se había hecho de una gran fortuna exportando té. Por ende, los hijos se llevaban bien, su madre había intentado con todas sus fuerzas unir a los Li con los Kinomoto, de hecho fraguó planes para casar a alguna de sus hermanas con Touya. Recordaba que le había dicho a Touya: "Huye".

Sin embargo, cuando murió Nadeshiko, le había hecho prometer a Ieran que le organizara una temporada a Sakura. Ellos se marcharon poco después de su muerte, pues una rara enfermedad había atacado a Hien y lo llevaban de regreso a Inglaterra, tristemente murió a los pocos días de llegar a Londres, Shaoran se convertía en conde a la edad de 15 años, a esa edad terminó rápidamente los estudios que le habían faltado, para luego terminar en Oxford.

Desde los 17 ni la popularidad, ni el dinero, ni las mujeres le habían faltado. Con el correr del tiempo se había hecho de una terrible fama de libertino, en parte por rumores, pues era indiscutiblemente guapo. Salía de fiesta en fiesta con su amigo Eriol, que por entonces tenía 20 años y ya era un duque muy temido y respetado, el peligro siempre los había acechado, Eriol tenía excelente puntería y cómo era un mujeriego a todas luces, había sido retado en incontables ocasiones.

Y la mala fama de Eriol, lo alcanzó a él también, Shaoran era otro excelente tirador, lo había aprendido en Japón, y cuando un anciano conde lo encontró en la cama con su joven esposa, esté lo había retado. Shaoran sintió compasión del pobre hombre y sólo disparó a la mano. Desde entonces lo perseguía el apodo de "el temible conde". Eriol se burlaba de él constantemente por ese apodo, pues él sólo tenía el de "el gélido e impertérrito duque".

Ieran veía con malos ojos a todas las jóvenes, no encontraba una que le gustará para su hijo, todas tenían en mente sólo el título y la enorme fortuna que su padre había dejado para él.

Fue entonces que Sakura cumplía 15 años y la promesa que le hizo a Nadeshiko fue hecha. Pero Ieran sabía que Sakura sería tan hermosa como Nadeshiko, Fujitaka le había pedido matrimonio al día siguiente de conocerse, esperaba que con Shaoran se diera igual.

Pero para desilusión de Ieran, no había sucedido así. Sakura a los 15 años estaba muy desarrollada y era muy femenina, la sociedad la había considerado una beldad fuera de los estándares de belleza normal. Pero el encanto de Sakura, se había hecho evidente, sus finos modales y tenía la grandiosa cualidad de gustar a todos. Pero Shaoran se había retirado a Oxford y simplemente no la vio.

Touya no le había gustado mucho que su hermanita fuera presentada en sociedad tan temprano, por lo que se mudó a Inglaterra y cuidó con celo a su hermana. Shaoran lo había invitado a formar un trío con Eriol y ellos se llevaron a las mil maravillas, como Sakura, Touya era muy guapo y pronto ganó fama de Mujeriego. Junto con Shaoran y Eriol se les conocía como "los tres mujeriegos." Apodo que ellos tomaron con cariño.

Pero Ieran no veía que Shaoran le pusiera atención a Sakura, pero no se impacientó sabía que aún se veía cómo una niña, le propuso a Sakura ir al colegio de monjas por unos tres años. Mientras y en compañía de su otra mejor amiga Sonomi, encontrarían la forma de hacer que Shaoran le propusiera matrimonio. Touya iba a visitarla regularmente y le llevaba las cartas de Tomoyo para que supieran los líos en los que se metía mientras no estaba su madre.

Sakura regresó de la escuela cuando tenía 18 años, bastante hermosa y su aspecto terriblemente encantador y sumamente exquisita. A la semana de presentarse nuevamente en la temporada había recibido tres propuestas de matrimonio, las tuvo que rechazar amablemente, puesto que no conocía muy bien a los caballeros en cuestión. Había recibido innumerables poemas en honor a sus bellos ojos. Recibido flores por montones y algunos más atrevidos le habían mandado joyas.

Shaoran por ese entonces estaba por terminar Oxford junto con Touya que había decidido tomar unos cuantos estudios puesto que podía costeárselos. Fue un día a visitar a su madre en su residencia, Sonomi estaba con ella y aunque no sabía que era lo que estaba tramando, se lo suponía por la expresión de ambas. Llamaron a Sakura para que bajara a saludarlo.

"¡Shaoran!" La castaña se abalanzó al cuello de Shaoran puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Shaoran sintió un puñetazo en el estomago, en el corazón y en sus partes íntimas. Una inmaculada diosa lo estaba abrazando del cuello ¿Está era Sakura, su querida amiga de la infancia? Le parecía que sí. ¿Cuándo rayos había crecido y se había convertido en un esplendido ángel?

La abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de encontrar su lengua. Dios, sí con sólo mirarla era un pan para un muerto de hambre. Y tenía la dolorosa sospecha de que él era el muerto de hambre. Pero no podía caer en la tentación ¿o sí?

"Qué bueno verte Saku¿te has divertido en Inglaterra?" Shaoran dio gracias a Dios por poder hablar.

"Sí mucho, he recibido muchas invitaciones a bailes."

"Me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres ir a pasear a Hyde Park?"

"Me encantaría, tía Sonomi, Lady Li ¿puedo ir?"

"¡Claro!" Dijeron las dos.

Shaoran no podía creer que de verdad la que llevaba por el parque fuera su amiga Sakura, hablaron de diabluras - Sakura tampoco era una santa - lo que le dio la idea a él de que la invitaba a ver Londres de noche, sí sabía escapar de su tía y su madre. Shaoran nunca había podido saber de donde diablos le había salido tal invitación, pero Sakura lo distraía, su vestido verde esmeralda combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su boca era pecadoramente besable. Sí, esa era la palabra, besable.

En medio del parque se encontraron con el marqués de Romwade, de la misma edad que Eriol, al ver a la señorita Kinomoto rápidamente le entregó una rosa y sin importar que viniera del brazo del conde le recitó la siguiente poesía:

"_**Bella eres, pequeña afrodita.**_

_**Ninfa de los pequeños bosques.**_

_**Dulce mujer que iguala a una tierna diosa.**_

_**Tu gentileza sobrepasa los límites.**_

_**Sólo quisiera preguntarte mi hermosa criatura.**_

_**¿Quisieras salvar de su soledad a este marqués?"**_

Sakura se sonrojó cómo una remolacha, y Shaoran apretó la mano que tenía libre en un puño esperando que la mitad de la sociedad inglesa lo ignorará.

Sakura le prometió al marqués que lo pensaría. Cuando regresaron a la casa de la condesa, Shaoran venía sumamente molesto, cosa que su madre notó, y luego la emocionada Sakura, contó el romántico episodio, y la explicación bastó para hacer comprender a las dos mujeres, que Shaoran necesitaba un empujón más y le propondría matrimonio.

Esa noche, Sakura logró escapar de la vigilancia de Ieran y Sonomi, y esa fue la noche que Shaoran le pidió matrimonio a Sakura, arrinconándola en una esquina acercando sus rostros, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa - gesto que se seguía repitiendo - y la besó, sólo le tomó un minuto para saber que tenía enfrente a la mujer de su vida, él no era tan reacio a casarse como Eriol, sólo quería hacerlo con la persona adecuada. Sakura dijo que sí inmediatamente, había esperado por Shaoran mucho tiempo.

Se casaron dos semanas después. Y aunque sólo habían pasado 5 meses desde sus nupcias le encantaba seducir a su esposa. De hecho no tenía ningunas ganas de salir a dar un paseo, quería pasar el día con su esposa y eso haría.

La atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla, cada vez que hacía eso Sakura perdía la noción del tiempo. Él bajó indiscretamente el hombro del vestido rosa que se había puesto para desayunar, y jugó con uno de sus níveos pechos.

"Shaoran estamos en el salón." Dijo Sakura sin mucho énfasis y con la cara roja de excitación.

"Mmmm¿Te parece mejor en el cuarto?" Usando todas sus artimañas de casanova, Shaoran veía cómo su linda esposa sucumbía a su seducción.

"Sí."

Shaoran la tomo en brazos y la volvió a subir a su habitación, de donde no salieron por un buen rato.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol no llegó tarde a Hiragizawa Hall, de hecho nunca llegó, estaba plácidamente acurrucado junto a una amatista cuyo pelo formaba el más increíble abanico negro azulado que jamás haya visto.

Eriol la tenía en brazos observándola dormir, después de cenar, subieron al cuarto de Eriol, él encendió la chimenea y se acostaron en la enorme cama. Tomoyo esta vez había decidido darle placer a Eriol, no sabía cómo pero confiaba en su instinto.

Al ver que Tomoyo ávidamente lo miraba , él se quitó la bata, la despojó a su vez del camisón - del cual tomó nota mental de que debería de agradecer a su madre por dejarlo ahí - y la invitó a explorarlo.

"Tócame pequeña."

A Tomoyo no le hizo falta otra invitación (¡Quién cómo tú!) le tocó los duros pectorales, que se estremecieron con su dulce contacto, fascinada, contempló todos los cambios que en él se iban dando, de repente una idea traviesa, le pasó por la mente. Deslizó los dedos por su tetilla oscura y plana, que Eriol sintió que toda su piel se crispaba, luego malvadamente sacó su lengua y la deslizó por donde había pasado los dedos.

Eriol jadeo por el placer que lo invadió, dudaba que la pudiera dejar terminar con su exploración, pero quería que Tomoyo explorará todo lo que quisiera. A Tomoyo simplemente la fascinaba ver ese esplendido cuerpo. Al diablo todas las convicciones moralistas, ella quería saborearlo y así se deslizó por su cuerpo, lamiendo o pasando sus dedos.

A Eriol los nudillos le dolían de estarse conteniendo, Tomoyo llegó a su miembro, dolorosamente estimulado y Tomoyo pasó sus dedos por él y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, lo agarro por la punta. Eriol gimió roncamente, si ella hacía lo mismo con la lengua, juraría que se hundiría en ella muy, muy profundamente.

Tomoyo no sabía lo que se estaba buscando, pero el sólo hecho de imaginar lo que haría se llegó a excitar de sobre manera, se sentía otra vez húmeda y caliente entre sus piernas. Sacó su lengua lentamente y sólo la alcanzó a deslizar por la punta. En pocos segundos, Eriol se hundió en ella que ya estaba bastante húmeda, él se deslizó fácilmente.

"Por Dios pequeña." Fue lo único que alcanzó a jadear Eriol, antes de dar una acometida profunda. Nunca en todos sus años cómo amante experto se le había salido de las manos su autocontrol.

"Rodéame con tus piernas dulzura." Tomoyo obedeció inmediatamente, se sentía sumamente femenina, había logrado desvanecer algo en Eriol, lo sentía porque ahora sus acometidas eran más fuertes, más profundas, mas intensas. Si era mala por que le fascinaba enormemente esta situación, pues bueno era mala.

Tomoyo tuvo un orgasmo intenso, había gritado muy fuerte, llena de placer, y luego Eriol también gritó cuando su sexo aterciopelado y caliente lo apretó, su clímax lo asaltó con tanta fuerza que su última embestida estuvo a punto de lanzar a Tomoyo contra la cabecera. Se desplomó sobre ella, agotado, y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía la piel empapada en sudor, y su respiración entrecortada le quemaba los pulmones. No habría podido moverse aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

"Esto mejora a cada momento." Alcanzó a decir con su último aliento.

Luego se quedaron dormidos, agotados y completamente dichosos.

La mañana avanzó lentamente, Eriol sonriendo todo el tiempo, porque había despertado a la Tomoyo que era apasionada y muy, muy caliente, su futura duquesa no tenía nada de retraída en la cama, era una fierecilla. No podía recordar la última vez que había terminado agotado. Ni siquiera Kaho, la amante más cotizada lo había hecho sentirse pleno.

Era una lástima que no pudieran estar juntos así hasta la próxima quincena, pues ahora que Tomoyo no había regresado a Hiragizawa Hall a tiempo, todos supondrían lo que habría pasado entre ellos. Pero aún así siempre existían maneras. De eso se encargaba él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Veo que estuviste ocupado hijo" Dijo Jeannette con una sonrisa.

"Algo." Dijo Eriol evasivamente, no había podido ocultar los rasguños en su cuello producto de la pasión de su fogosa novia. Shaoran le había dado una palmada en la espalda y Touya le había dicho que se pusiera alguna vendita para disimular.

"Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que crees."

"¿En serio?"

"Tú naciste sólo "siete" meses después de nuestra boda. Ya llevaba dos cuando llegue al altar. Reed era un amante muy apasionado."

"¡Madre!"

"Oh vamos, el mayor libertino de Londres ahora tiene sonrojadas las mejillas, sólo porque sabe lo que pasó. Tu padre era mujeriego con M mayúscula y para conseguir que yo me casará con él, ya que me había negado muchas veces, me sedujo en Lead Park, tu misma residencia de soltero."

"Bueno eso lo puedo creer de mi padre, pero ¿tú?"

"Oh yo estaba loca por él, completamente enamorada, pero no podía soportar sus aires de altanería, pero debo decir que fue una noche completamente espectacular."

"En realidad prefiero pensar en ustedes dos como seres completamente castos."

"Si hubiéramos sido completamente castos..." Jeannette rió entre dientes y bruscamente señaló con un dedo a su hijo "...tu no estarías aquí para hablar de ello."

"Aún así, prefiero no oír hablar de ello." Dijo Eriol con su sonrisa libertina que a Jeannette le recordaba su querido esposo.

"Bueno sólo contéstame una pregunta."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Te gustó mi regalo para Tomoyo?"

Eriol se quedó mirando sospechosamente a su madre, no sería...

"¿El camisón?"

"¡Ah! veo que si lo usó."

"¿Pero cómo sabías..."

"¿Qué iba a llover, que ustedes se mojarían y que probablemente tendrías que pasar la noche en tu pabellón de caza?"

"Sí, eso."

"Es lógico, siempre llueve por aquí, aunque no tanto cómo ayer. Sí de Tomoyo era cierto lo que decía Sonomi y Ieran que ella se crea accidentes, probablemente se mojaría o se llenaría de lodo. Tú, como buen caballero la llevarías a que se cambiará al lugar más cercano, tu pabellón de caza. Lo había hecho para que comprometieras a Tomoyo, tu sentido del honor actuaría en tu contra y le ofrecerías matrimonio, sólo que no calculé tu sorpresivo anuncio. Juraría que primero la comprometerías antes de proponerle matrimonio."

"¡Madre¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Oh vamos Eriol, ansió verte casado y feliz, desde que hable con Tomoyo supe que eran el uno para el otro."

Eriol refunfuñó, pero no podía negar que lo había pasado muy bien, y conociendo ahora los antecedentes de ellos, no podía culparla por pensar que haría eso. Y sorprendentemente eso, hubiera sucedido, sí los otros cazadores hubieran tardado más, habría tomado a Tomoyo, antes de otra cosa.

"Hasta luego hijo, voy a ver si tu prometida ya descansó de una noche tan activa."

Eriol murmuró un seco despido, pero después estaba sonriendo, recordando a Tomoyo que la única vez que había estado tranquila era cuando dormía. Probablemente estuviera descansando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yue conde de Tsukishiro llegó a la posada en la que pensaba pasar la noche, su pelo era muy llamativo rubio platinado denotaba que era de la clase alta. El posadero lo atendió con suma amabilidad.

Yue no se mostró ni una vez descortés con él y fue muy amable pero por dentro, sentía una furia que lo corroía, había contratado matones a sueldo, que robarían a Tomoyo y la llevarían a Gretna Green (antiguo lugar de casamiento circunstancial en Escocia, era lo que hoy es actualmente Las Vegas) para llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan, que con sólo pensarlo, se ponía incómodamente excitado.

Yue ya llevaba sus planes cuidadosamente trazados, había contratado vándalos para crear la distracción de los hombres pensando que los iban a asaltar, pues no sólo tenía que pensar en el duque sino en el conde de Li y el primo de Tomoyo, el señor Kinomoto, él sabía que eran excelentes pistoleros, y que además cada uno había ganado un trofeo de boxeo, se sabía que eran grandes estrategas a la hora de luchar, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, y que mejor que pensando que iban a asaltarlos mientras él se robaba a Tomoyo.

Estaba orgulloso y muy ansioso de que llegará la mañana.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo esperaba serios reproches de parte de su madre, pero no había tomado en cuenta en que públicamente era la prometida de Eriol, por lo cual sí haya tenido un desliz o no, se le perdonaría tomando en cuenta que se van a casar. Pero además las tres matronas, estaban tranquilas puesto que la familia era la única que sabía que ninguno de los dos había regresado a la mansión anoche.

Y más aún después de que Jeannette justo a la hora del té, les platicó a Ieran y Sonomi, lo que había hecho Reed Clow antiguo duque de Hiragizawa, el padre de Eriol, llevó una autentica persecución para atrapar a Jeannette, que en su tiempo fue considerada una autentica beldad, tal cómo lo era considerada Tomoyo, así que no podía reprocharle a Eriol usar las técnicas milenarias de los Mujeriegos para seducir a Tomoyo, más aún sí ya había mandando a poner un anuncio en el _Times. _

Jeannette estaba dando gracias a Dios, pues ella realmente creía que jamás se iba a casar y le agradecía también a Sonomi por haber traído a Tomoyo desde Japón.

Tomoyo había despertado después de unas 5 horas de dormir, pues realmente no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, aún se acordaba de haber recorrido el esplendido cuerpo de Eriol, Dios, nada le había gustado más que haberlo hecho. Ahora estaba segura que iba a tener furiosas féminas detrás de ella, por haber atrapado a un soltero codiciado, sumamente codiciado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, aún no sabía sí le había gustado a Eriol realmente o fue la pasión del momento, durante el breve descanso que hubo después de la cacería, Emily Mortram, - la cual estaba segura que estaba tras Eriol - le hizo notar que aún tenía que competir con la amante de Eriol, la cual se decía era la mejor en su oficio.

Tomoyo supo que estaba a la altura, las intensas emociones de Eriol, cuando ella lo tocó lo delataron, habían aguantado mucho, las acometidas habían sido profundas y los brillantes ojos azules de Eriol, se habían tornado negros, oscurecidos por el deseo. Tomoyo empezó a sentirse muy caliente otra vez, si no fuera porque estaban en la mansión, habría sido ella misma la que buscará a Eriol para hacerlo otra vez.

El dueño de sus indecentes pensamientos, estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa de desayuno, vestido espléndidamente de un traje azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos¡Jesús! Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo, tan pecadoramente varonil, se preguntaba cómo iba a ser posible que ella desayunará todos los días de su futuro matrimonio, sí los ojos se le iban en contemplarlo. Afortunadamente fue capaz de terminar su desayuno, gracias a los constantes y discretos golpes que su madre le daba debajo de la mesa.

Eriol, tenía el mismo problema, fue capaz de terminar su desayuno, gracias a la cháchara de su madre y la condesa viuda Lady Li, en planificar una magnifica boda y los constantes bizcos de Touya que hacían evidente que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Y en verdad daba gracias al cielo, por esas interrupciones porque de otra forma estaba seguro que no podría quitar la mirada de Tomoyo, la recordaba en su lecho, y él deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, que ahora estaba cubierto por un vestido de mañana color azul que tenía un fantástico escote por el que podía ver una tenue línea de aquellos senos esplendorosos.

Cuando estuvieran casados, encargaría a su modista que todos sus vestidos sin excepción, tuvieran el escote un poco más bajo, y claro que estuvieran un poco más ajustados en su esbelta cintura, y claro saltos de cama cómo el de anoche deberían incluirse en su ajuar, de hecho le pensaba encargar a su madre uno de seda francesa muy transparente. Se vería magnífica.

Eriol sabía que sus libidinosos pensamientos traerían consecuencias, pero en realidad no podía sentirse más satisfecho, ya estaba impaciente por que llegará el día de la boda, así podía tenerla para siempre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quería tener una niña, sí una niña sería perfecta, una pequeña pelinegra trepa árboles y cebadora de gusanos que le gritará ¡Papá! En cuanto él llegará a la mansión, la cargaría en sus brazos y la pondría en sus rodillas, mientras le contaba un cuento, y de reojo observaría a su madre junto a la chimenea, esplendida en un traje de tarde o de amazona sí es que hubiera decidido montar, o tal vez un niño el cual sabría que su madre le enseñaría a disparar y a ser bueno con la espada...

"¿Eriol, estás de acuerdo entonces que el arzobispo oficie la misa?" Jeannette aprovechó que su hijo estaba en otro lado, para que aceptara que el arzobispo diera la misa, ya que sí por él fuera, la oficiaría el padre Cambert, un sacerdote amigo de Eriol, pero con el mal habito de tomar demasiado, y sobre su cadáver que no lo haría, tenía buenos motivos 1.- Era un duque, 2.- heredero al trono por sí se le había olvidado, 3.- que se iba a casar, cuando había dicho que no lo haría.

"Sí madre." Dijo Eriol perdido en sus planes a futuro con Tomoyo.

Después del tortuoso desayuno, Eriol se dirigió a su estudio tenía miles de cosas que hacer, muchas propiedades que llevar la contabilidad y miles de números que hacer, en realidad estaba hasta el tope pero Tomoyo era una distracción muy grande. En realidad iba a tener que pasar una semana en su estudio sí quería ponerse al día, qué fastidio.

Se le ocurrió una idea, Tomoyo llevaba la contabilidad de la empresa naviera, bueno prácticamente la dirigía, estaba seguro que sí se lo daba llevaría las cuentas de todas sus propiedades, eso la mantendría ocupada y probablemente muy contenta. Sonrió, probablemente las señoras lo mirarían con el cejo fruncido por robarse a Tomoyo nuevamente, suponía que en este momento la estaban torturando con los detalles de la boda.

Tortura era poco, en comparación de la batalla que estaba y que se libraba en el salón. Rubymoon y Sakura estaban discutiendo sobre el color del ramo de la novia. Shaoran y Touya sabiamente se retiraron a montar un rato. Tomoyo hubiera querido hacer los mismo, sobre todo porque estaba aterrorizada, la lista de invitados era de por lo menos 1500 personas, incluidos los reyes y el príncipe.

"Es una lista muy grande y de todas formas no creo que vayan muchas personas, sólo es en 10 días más."

Todas las féminas del salón voltearon verla cómo si lo que hubiera dicho, hubiera sido las más grande blasfemia.

"¿Estás loca Tomoyo?" Dijo Sakura finalmente. "La gente se dará vuelo en ir, las modistas ahora están hasta el tope de encargos te lo aseguro, el duque _**no-me-voy-a-casar-nunca **_se va a casar con una japonesa nada menos."

"Eso sin contar que Eriol, es el quinto heredero al trono y se va a casar contigo que no eres muy conocida aquí." Dijo Rubymoon finalmente, después de guardar silencio inusual.

"Él... ¿QUÉ?" Tomoyo ahora no estaba aterrorizada ahora estaba sumamente espantada.

"Mamá ¿porqué no me dijiste que Eriol era heredero a la corona inglesa?" Dijo Tomoyo con un hilo de voz. Jamás en toda su vida había perdido el valor, ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía un ratoncito indefenso.

"¿Nunca te lo dije?" Dijo Sonomi sonando raramente natural. "Se me ha de haber olvidado."

Jeannette estaba ahora más radiante que nunca, estaba segura que Tomoyo amaba a Eriol, el hecho de que estuviera pálida al enterarse de este hecho, significaba que Tomoyo había aceptado a Eriol por lo que él era, nada más. Estaba al corriente de que Tomoyo era millonaria por fortuna propia pero había mujeres que ansían más y más, pero Tomoyo, estaba sumamente aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que probablemente algún día se convertiría en reina, remotamente, pero era posible.

"Tranquila Tomoyo, tendrían que pasar cinco muertes y el hecho de que el príncipe no produzca ningún heredero." Dijo Jeannette para tranquilizarla.

Eso no redujo el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de Tomoyo, pero intentó serenarse al ser nuevamente acribillada de preguntas.

"Bueno Tomoyo, decide ¿cómo quieres tu ramo?" Dijo Rubymoon, para enfocarla de nuevo.

"De rosas ¿no?" Dijo Tomoyo vacilante.

"Obviamente¿pero de qué color?" Dijo Sakura con cara de sabihonda.

"Em, supongo que del color que irán las damas así que ¿de qué color les gustaría ir?" Dijo Tomoyo intentando salir del paso.

"Rosa" Dijo Sakura.

"Melocotón" Dijo Rubymoon.

Punto muerto.

"Em, supongo que entonces serán de mi color favorito blancas, rosas blancas, el blanco combina con todo ¡incluyéndome!" Dijo Tomoyo intentando que no discutieran por eso Sakura y Rubymoon.

Tomoyo recordó que en un periódico había visto cómo se había puesto de moda en los Estados Unidos el que las novias vistieran de blanco.

"Ejem ¿Disculpen?" Tomoyo sintió que esto era más peligroso que sí hubiera tenido que disparar a un blanco a 15 metros con los ojos vendados.

Todas sus parientes y futuras parientes voltearon a verla con cara de incógnita.

"¿Puedo casarme de blanco? Se que no es lo que se estila pero me gustaría casarme de ese color."

"Claro que puedes hija." Sonomi puso ojos soñadores.

"Te verás sensacional Tomoyo." Dijo Sakura alegremente.

"Oh Tomoyo estoy segura que parecerás un ángel al lado de mi hijo." Jeannette se imaginaba una escena muy hermosa.

"Tomoyo, todas se pondrán verde de envidia." Dijo Rubymoon con cara amistosa.

"Me parece muy acertada tu decisión Tomoyo." Dijo finalmente Ieran a quién la idea le hacía ilusión.

Suspiró. Al parecer no fue tan difícil de todos modos.

"Bueno las modistas irán a tu casa para tomarte las medidas, madame Laroche qué es la principal trabajará tiempo extra para tenerlo." Jeannette se abstuvo de decirles que las dos principales modistas de Londres, habían enviado una nota solicitando ser las costureras para el traje de la novia, madame Lambert dijo que lo hacía en 2 días y madame Laroche en 1 obviamente ganó esta última.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Bueno, la misa se celebrará en la catedral de Canterbury, gracias a que en el desayuno distraías constantemente a Eriol, me ha dado permiso de hacer la ceremonia que siempre quise."

"Tal vez Lady Hiragizawa, no sea lo que Eriol quiera."

"Puf, - hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano - no me importa lo que él quiera, mi hijo se va a casar una vez y pretendo disfrutarlo de ello."

Pasaron así toda la restante mañana haciendo fastuosos planes de los que Tomoyo estaba segura, le costarían una fortuna a Eriol, la contratación de la orquesta sinfónica de Londres, el hecho de que el arzobispo diera la misa.

Incluso se iba a abrir el Clow Palace, un palacete digno de la corona, para poder usar sus cinco enormes salones en los que cabrían cómodamente los invitados. Por lo que los criados de las restantes mansiones de Eriol y de los Li trabajarían afanosamente para poder decorar y hacer la comida para ese día.

"Tomoyo¿Te gustarían que fueran 10 o 15 los platos a servirse?" Dijo Ieran, que junto con Sonomi y Jeannette estaban en su elemento.

"¿No son muchos?" Dijo Tomoyo intentando que los gastos de su boda no fueran demasiado para Eriol.

"Oh no querida, para la boda de un duque el mínimo son 10 aunque yo preferiría que fueran 15." Dijo Jeannette

"Mejor que sean 10¿Lady Hiragizawa me podría explicar que tiene que llevar cada plato?"

"Fácil, entremeses, entrada, ensalada, caldo, sopa, crema, aperitivo, y de plato fuerte solomillo, res, pato, pollo, cerdo eso depende del gusto, y postre. Después viene el té. Además de que está el pastel de bodas."

"¿Todo eso?"

"Más o menos, podemos prescindir del pato o del cerdo, o una combinación que no te guste."

Tomoyo contando con sus dedos quedó al final que sin pato ni cerdo. Pero aún Tomoyo creía que exageraban. Así que después de dar su decisión informó que tenía que refrescarse. Le comentaron también que ordenara que hicieran las maletas pues era tiempo de volver a Londres. Tomoyo asintió y fue a ver a Eriol para preguntarle su opinión.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El estudio de Eriol, era grande y muy lujoso aunque muy masculino, cuero y tabaco hacían acto de presencia. Tomoyo tocó unas cuantas veces y la voz profunda de su prometido le dio el pase.

"Eriol¿interrumpo?"

"No, adelante."

"Lo que pasa es que necesito un respiro."

"¿No querrás decir que necesitas huir?" Dijo Eriol con un sonrisa.

"Sí bueno, es que tu madre y mi madre están planeando la boda de un rey, me da algo de miedo y luego me voy enterando de que eres el quinto heredero a la corona, y luego el banquete enorme..."

"Espera ¿tú no sabías que también tenía ese cargo?" Dijo Eriol sorprendido.

"En realidad no, sólo sabía que eras un duque en el momento en qué tu te presentaste en el carruaje."

"¿De verdad, no cotilleaste sobre eso después?"

"En realidad no hubo tiempo¿sabes?, después fui invitada aquí y después bueno, me propusiste matrimonio y me olvide de todo... ¿De qué sonríes?"

"Tomoyo, es que en realidad tú y yo vamos a ser muy felices." Eriol estaba feliz, Tomoyo no sabía ese hecho y por alguna razón le pareció muy importante el que él se enterará de que ella lo había aceptado aún sin saber todo de él.

Luego lentamente se acercó y la comenzó a besar¿qué importaba que su madre gastará una fortuna en su boda? Se había encontrado un autentico tesoro, un tesoro que tenía amatistas por ojos y un cabello tan suave como una seda negra. Tomoyo gimió un poco al sentir nuevamente los cálidos labios de Eriol, tenía un sabor celestial.

Perdidos cómo estaban en su nube de pasión, no oyeron la puerta y cómo esta se abría lentamente.

"Eriol¿Estás bien¡Tomoyo, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!" Dijo Touya que preocupado que Eriol no abriera la puerta, decidió investigar pero comprobó que no había ninguna necesidad de sentirse alarmado.

Eriol puso su cara más desafiante, aquella que decía _**yo- soy- el- duque- de- Hiragizawa**_ y efectivamente notó como su amigo se ruborizaba un poco.

"Touya¿no sabes tocar?" Eriol bajo la vista hacia el arrebolado rostro de su prometida, la que por cierto era prima del que los acababa de interrumpir. Tomoyo tenía los labios hinchados de besarlo y sus ojos transmitían deseo. Tomoyo era muy transparente, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Touya debería tener una muy buena explicación.

"Ejem, bueno lo intenté pero no me oíste, por cierto Tomoyo, tu madre insiste en que ya te escabulliste demasiado tiempo y necesitas regresar al salón, creo que te va a preguntar sí quieres champán, vino o los dos."

"Así que realmente mi madre va a hacerme gastar una fortuna ¿cierto?"

"Eriol, te lo dije, tu madre y la mía están organizando una boda para reyes." Dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, no es para tanto, de verdad no me interesa eso, lo que me preocupa es lo que tú quieras."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias." Tomoyo no supo decir nada más porque la brillante mirada de Eriol, estaba sobre ella, además sabía que su madre no le perdonaría jamás que se casará en una boda sencilla.

"Tengo que... irme." Dijo Tomoyo y trató de despegarse del fuerte abrazo en que Eriol la tenía.

Pero Eriol, la volvió a acercar a él y la volvió a besar, no importando que Touya no hubiera salido de la habitación y que se les quedaba viendo descaradamente.

Eriol tuvo que recordar que a Tomoyo la esperaban en el salón, y que enfrente tenía a su primo viéndolos, y que si no paraba probablemente ocurrirían consecuencias funestas.

La soltó de mala gana y la vio alejarse completamente ruborizada y con la vista obnubilada por el deseo y la pasión.

"Veo que mi prima, te trae loco ¿no?" Dijo Touya bastante sarcástico y con burla.

"Touya, desearía que no tuviéramos que pasar por el rito sacrosanto del matrimonio, porque cada día me desquició más. Por cierto ¿para que diantre me interrumpiste?" Dijo Eriol pasando de romántico a fiero.

"Oh sí yo venía a decirte que...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eriol y Shaoran, un hombre a punto de casarse y el otro ya casado, no les hacía ninguna gracia venir en un carruaje sin estar al lado de su respectiva novia y esposa. Touya reía a grandes carcajadas de ellos.

"Deberían ver su lúgubre cara caballeros, es increíble que hayan sido los mujeriegos más reconocidos de Inglaterra y ahora pasen a ser abnegados esposos." Dijo Touya con gran burla.

"Al menos tuvimos cabeza para reconocer la evidente verdad, no que otro huye vilmente de mi prima Nakuru cada vez que la ve, porqué sabe que lo llevará al altar." Dijo Eriol recordando que Nakuru Akizuki había proclamado que el guapísimo adonis Touya Kinomoto se convertiría en su marido.

Touya hizo una grosería con sus manos a Eriol, lo que provocó que ahora Shaoran y Eriol rieran de él.

Habían sido separados en tres carruajes, el primero era el de Eriol, y en él venían los tres hombres de la familia. En el segundo venían Sakura, Tomoyo y Rubymoon, dando vuelo a los chismes que generalmente no se oían en Londres. Y en el de atrás venían las matronas Jeannette, Ieran y Sonomi.

Era un día claro de los pocos que se pueden observar en Inglaterra, pero aún así ni los cocheros y el reducido grupo de criados que iba a caballo podían imaginar lo que les deparaba.

En el codo del camino la vegetación era más frondosa por lo tanto había menos visibilidad, al menos unos 25 hombres armados y en los árboles esperaban asaltar a esta encumbrada caravana.

Fue cuestión de minutos, todos los malandrines saltaron de los árboles y cayeron encima de la comitiva de criados que venían a caballo, estos ni preparados estaban por lo que los malandrines los ataron y amordazaron, no era necesario gastar balas.

"Ustedes caballeros, quédense quietos en su lindo carruaje y nadie saldrá herido." Dijo lo que parecía ser el líder de aquella banda y es que "los tres mujeriegos" ya habían sacado sus pistolas y pretendían salir del carruaje cuando esté tipo llegó a apuntarles.

"Dirty, ve en cual carruaje está y sácala pronto, no tardará en llegar la guarda de caminos sí sabían que estos venían."

Eriol, Shaoran y Touya sintieron cómo su espalda se volvía acero ante aquellas palabras, se llevarían a una de las mujeres y todo había sido preparado para sacarla del carruaje.

"¡La tengo jefe!" El pestilente y nefasto hombre había sacado a Tomoyo del carruaje a punto de pistola, Tomoyo se hubiera podido defender puesto que tenía la costumbre de llevar un cuchillo de monte en la bota, pero la seguridad de Sakura y Rubymoon eran primero.

Así amordazada y maniatada, fue puesta en un caballo junto a "Dirty", Eriol observaba impotente la escena y sentía una oleada de nauseas provocada por la furia y el terror. ¿Qué le harían esos hombres a Tomoyo¿Para qué la querían precisamente a ella¿Pedirían un cuantioso rescate?

"Vamos, llévatela."

Sonomi veía cómo su hija era llevada a otro lugar y no podía bajar del carruaje pues había hombres apuntando a ellas sí se movían.

Eriol estaba a punto de cometer una locura, se sentía furioso y mataría a aquellos hombres.

"Yo que usted, no me daba una oportunidad de matarlo, excelencia" Dijo el líder de aquella banda, pues veía la ansiedad en él.

"¿Porqué se la lleva?" Dijo Eriol muy –muy – controladamente.

"Así nos lo han pedido, así que no espere una nota de rescate, la quieren a ella y no la volverá a ver. Es todo lo que necesita saber."

El hombre dio un chiflido e inmediatamente se soltaron pequeñas e inofensivas bolsas que contenían cierta cantidad de pólvora hechas para crear una intensa humareda. Los tres hombres oían en medio de aquel humo cómo aquellos bandoleros se retiraban a toda velocidad.

Salieron del carruaje y ayudaron a que las damas restantes bajaran y dejaran de toser por el polvaderón. La guarda de caminos, se apresuró en llegar al sitio ahora que había visto humo, habían sido convocados para escoltar a la comitiva, casi nadie tenía ese privilegio, excepto claro los herederos al trono.

"¡Excelencia¡Lord Li!" Gritó el capitán de la guarda.

"Estamos bien." Dijo un Shaoran abrazando a una Sakura muy asustada.

Eriol verificó que ninguna de las matronas estuviera herida y se las encargó a Touya.

"Ferrol, dame tu caballo." Le dijo a un criado con librea de los Hiragizawa.

"Pero Eriol ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó su madre, Jeannette jamás había visto a su hijo con un rostro tan oscuro, veía a un hombre diferente, le recordaba a Reed, el día que la habían acusado a ella de serle infiel, por llegar al altar embarazada, cuando él, había sido el que la había tomado. Extremadamente furioso, Reed retó a aquel hombre que mancillaba el buen nombre de su esposa y lo mató. Así de furioso se veía Eriol en esos momentos, una chispa y explotaría.

"Voy por Tomoyo." Fue lo único que dijo Eriol, con sus ojos de lince que echaban fuego y su experiencia de cazador, rescataría a Tomoyo cómo fuera.

"Excelencia, puede ser peligroso" Dijo el capitán de la guarda.

"Entonces sígame." Y fue lo último que dijo Eriol antes de internarse en el bosque. Y detrás de él toda la guarda de caminos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo estaba furiosa, cualquier otra en su lugar estaría temblando, pero ella estaba muy furiosa. El cerdo que la había subido a su caballo, no dejaba de tocarle el trasero. Y sí hubiera tenido una pistola a la mano, le enseñaría a respetar a una dama.

Luego de cabalgar cómo alma que lleva el diablo, durante unos kilómetros, se detuvo en una miserable cabaña esperando a su jefe.

Este llegó pocos minutos después.

"Jefe, de verás que hermosa¿cree que pueda probarla antes de entregarla?"

"Cierra el pico "Dirty", el tipo la quiere sin mancillar, la tocas y te juró que te meto una bala en el trasero por arruinar el negocio, nos va a pagar el rescate de un rey."

A Tomoyo le pareció muy interesante esta afirmación ¿Quién tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar el rescate de un rey sólo por quererla a ella? Su mente intentaba darse una idea, pero la voz del jefe la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Cielos, señorita, yo también pagaría el rescate de un rey sólo por tenerla a usted." Y el tipo la recorrió con mirada lasciva fijándose descaradamente en sus senos, y Tomoyo se sintió sumamente sucia y asqueada.

Tomoyo no podía decir nada aún la tenían amordazada y tenía sus manos atadas. Pero le volteó la cara a aquel despreciable hombre. No podía dejar que su genio la dominará, tendría que ser paciente sí quería salir viva de ahí.

"Bueno perros, hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana antes del alba partiremos, la guarda de caminos la estará buscando y tenemos que llevarla a Gretna Green antes de que den con nosotros."

Los 23 hombres restantes se dispusieron a descansar y a tomar, por lo que la mayoría cayó como piedra a dormir, Tomoyo tenía una ventaja que ninguno de ellos siquiera suponía, sabía manejar armas, tenía un cuchillo en su bota y por ser mujer todos pensarían que era una débil y frágil. Pero esperó pacientemente.

Los hombres se habían acurrucado en tristes catres, la mayoría de ellos roncaba provocando que la cabaña no fuera silenciosa. _Perfecto_ se dijo a sí misma, haría algo de ruido intentando alcanzar el cuchillo de su bota para liberarse.

Lentamente deslizó sus manos por su pierna, la habían dejado en una esquina en una bala de paja sin nada que la tapara y ella los había vigilado a cada uno incluido al jefe para corroborar que de verdad se habrían dormido. Había aprendido esto gracias, a su padre, el cual fingía perfectamente que estaba dormido pero cuando ella intentaba escabullirse, la asustaba pues sin moverse del sofá en que se había puesto le decía _¿a dónde vas pequeña? _Sacándole de vez en cuando pequeños sustos.

Ahora sabía que el jefe de verás estaba dormido y no la estaba vigilando, se sentían muy confiados pues la guarda nunca se atrevería a internarse tan adentro del bosque. Otro del que tenía que cuidarse era del tal "Dirty" sí había manifestado sus perversiones, probablemente sólo estuviera esperando una oportunidad.

Tomoyo terminó de deslizar la mano y sacar el cuchillo que cuidaba que no reflejará ninguna luz, hábilmente se cortó la soga de las manos y se sacó silenciosamente las botas, su plan era caminar hasta la puerta y deslizarse por debajo de ella, ya que probablemente cabría en el hueco que tenía, pero tenía que pasar a 8 tipos para alcanzarla.

Para fortuna de ella, el piso sólo era tierra compacta y no de madera la cual crujiría a cada paso que diera. Fue pasando a un hombre, luego a otro, Tomoyo sentía los latidos de su corazón en su oído. Miraba de vez en cuando al jefe y después al tal "Dirty", un movimiento en falso y quién sabe lo que podrían hacer estos tipos.

Alcanzó a llegar al hueco de la puerta, tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado para que su vestido no se rasgará, al fin tantas arrastradas debajo de setos y rosales tenían sus ventajas.

Lo que Tomoyo no se esperaba, fuera que hubiera un vigilante no la había oído, después de todo el que roncaran los malandrines tenía sus ventajas. Se acercó sigilosamente, los años cazando le habían dado seguridad en sus movimientos y acercó el cuchillo al cuello.

"Gritas y te degüello." Le susurró Tomoyo en el oído al tipo.

"No espere salir de esta señorita." Dijo muy confiado el hombre.

"Dame tu pistola y tu escopeta." El tipo le dio las dos únicas armas que poseía, vio incrédulo que Tomoyo se cargaba la escopeta en la espalda cómo si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, cualquier frágil florecilla se hubiera caído de espaldas, por el peso. Luego observó cómo le apuntaba con su pistola.

"¿Quién les iba a pagar por esto?" Tomoyo, no se podía ir sin antes obtener unas respuestas.

El tipo lo pensó un momento, y se dijo que su vida no valía tanto cómo para perderla, además aquella damisela le había quitado cualquier posibilidad de defenderse.

"Un tipo aristocrático, tenía el cabello más rubio que hubiera visto. Y unos ojos grises tan fríos cómo la muerte."

"Yue." Tomoyo estaba por irse de espaldas pero, adoptó su mejor pose marcial y sin esperar a qué el tipo pudiera moverse. Le dio un golpe con la culata de la pistola. Una vez en el suelo, Tomoyo mejor le dio otro golpe, no fuera que se levantará por no haber dado un buen golpe.

Tomoyo divisó donde habían dejado los caballos, muchos de ellos habían sido tomados de los criados de Eriol, los hombres que habían esperado detrás de los montes, a que los tipos de los árboles hicieran su ataque sorpresa montaron su caballos. Pero aún así Tomoyo distinguió a uno de los castrados de Hiragizawa Hall que probablemente la llevará ahí.

Cómo el caballo tenía silla de hombre, a Tomoyo no le molestó montar a horcajadas y ahora estaba armada. Se dirigiría a Hiragizawa Hall en penumbra, pero no por demasiado tiempo pues el alba empezaría a despuntar y estos malandrines probablemente la estarían buscando, sólo sabía que preferiría que la encontrará la guarda o llegar antes a Hiragizawa Hall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La noche había caído y Eriol aún buscaba el rastro de esos tipos, los había seguido hasta que topó con un riachuelo, que probablemente habrían cruzado para perder el rastro, y de noche era difícil encontrarlo, pero Eriol estaba decidido a encontrarla y mataría a todos los que estuvieran involucrados, tal era su furia.

Aunque también se moría de la preocupación, y de la nausea que le provocaba el pensar que alguno la tocará, él había sido gentil y sabía que Tomoyo también lo había deseado, por eso fue una experiencia tan agradable, pero esos hijos de... probablemente sólo se saciarían a ellos mismos, la furia combinada con la preocupación no eran una buena combinación en un hombre enamorado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Touya lo había seguido dejando a cargo a Shaoran, el que pensó que era mejor devolver a las mujeres a Hiragizawa Hall, muchos de los criados, habían sido desatados y muchos de ellos preocupados por su señor, cuando la nobleza se retiraba, Eriol les convocaba para tener una caza de zorro con todos los criados de la enorme propiedad y nunca lo habían visto tan furioso.

"Eriol cálmate por favor." Decía Touya que aunque entendía perfectamente a Eriol, sabía que tenía que calmarse y mantener la mente fría.

"No," decía con voz glacial "me pidas que me calme."

"No encontrarás a Tomoyo sí estamos dando vueltas sobre el mismo paraje."

"Lo sé, pero no sé cómo sentirme mejor."

De repente por el paraje se ve un semental blanco, que va atravesando los parajes rápidamente.

"¿Qué hace Yue Tsukishiro aquí?" Dijo Touya con voz calmada.

Pero para Eriol esa pregunta fue la respuesta a lo que el jefe de la banda le había dicho: _Así nos lo han pedido, así que no espere una nota de rescate, la quieren a ella y no la volverá a ver. Es todo lo que necesita saber. _Yue Tsukishiro también había sido un pretendiente muy firme para Tomoyo, su ramo de rosas por el que el mundo había hecho cotilleo hace ya 20 días, fue el incentivo para que Eriol, pusiera manos a la obra. Yue había ordenado ese funesto acto para robarse a Tomoyo. Seguramente esperaba comprometerla antes de su boda con él.

Ahora ya tenía una persona más en quién descargar su furia, mejor dicho el único que tenía la culpa de todo.

Eriol cabalgó rápidamente para darle alcance a Yue, al no lograrlo eficazmente y en plena penumbra. Hizo lo poco racional que su mente mandaba. Disparó una bala. Certera al hombro de Tsukishiro. Yue detuvo su montura y se disponía a contestarle a su agresor. Detrás de él, la guarda venía a evitar el desastre que suponía el hecho de que el duque de Hiragizawa estuviera furioso y dispuesto a matar a quién se le atravesará en frente.

Yue se quedó paralizado, en sus maquinaciones no entraba que el prometido de Tomoyo la buscará o mejor dicho jamás se le había ocurrido.

"Será mejor que saques tu arma Yue y tengas un duelo conmigo." Le gritó Eriol a Yue.

El capitán de la guarda había puesto los ojos cómo platos, el duque estaba en todo su derecho de retar en duelo a quién haya raptado a su prometida, por el código de honor, pero por el código judicial no, y menos sí no tenía pruebas para acusar al conde Tsukishiro.

"Excelencia, cálmese no tiene pruebas para acusar al conde." Dijo con un paso atrás el capitán.

Pero fue Yue quién se delató.

"Oh vamos capitán ¿porqué estaría yo por aquí si no fuera por eso? Mi propiedades están más al norte." Dijo Yue, por años había sido el segundón detrás de Eriol, _era bueno pero no tanto_, comentaba la gente. Estaba deseoso de demostrar que valía y qué mejor que tener un duelo con él.

Eriol desmontó, ahora tenía la misma apariencia fría y ducal que lo caracterizaba, arrogante, y sus zafiros ahora eran puro hielo.

El capitán viendo que no podía evitarlo sólo fue el juez, Touya fue el padrino de Eriol y el subteniente de la guarda, el de Yue.

Se alejaron los reglamentarios diez pasos y el capitán sólo dijo: "Caballeros, preparad las armas, preparen... ¡Fuego!" Se oyeron los disparos al despuntar el alba, Eriol muy acostumbrado a usar su pistola con regularidad, era más veloz al desenfundar, disparó directo al corazón de Yue.

Yue disparó un segundo después, Eriol sólo se movió lo indispensable para que la bala ni lo tocará. Eriol se acercó a Yue y este lo miraba con expresión incrédula y sus últimas palabras fueron "iba a ser mía."

Eriol no sabía si escupirle o dispararle otra vez, ahora se sentía mejor, aunque para ello tuvo que morir alguien, siniestramente se sentía mejor. Los bandoleros probablemente no partirían hasta que Yue no los alcanzará.

Después de que el capitán de la guarda declarara muerto a Yue oficialmente, dividió al grupo para entregar el cuerpo a su hermano Yukito, el único familiar del conde y ahora el próximo conde.

Eriol esperó a que clareara, para proseguir con la búsqueda sería más fácil si encontrarán la comitiva de los bandoleros. Hasta que una idea empezó a rondar su mente, sí Yue intentó casarse con Tomoyo, no podría hacerlo en Inglaterra, Eriol reclamaría que el conde se la habría robado puesto que el anuncio del _Times_ lo declaraba formalmente.

Así que tendría que llevársela a Escocia, sí así fuera el caso los bandidos tendrían que pasar por el límite de sus tierras que estaban más al norte. Así que hacia allá se dirigió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo llevaba un buen rato cabalgando, atenta a cualquier sonido que indicará que estaban detrás de ella. El buen caballo se había dirigido correctamente a casa, Tomoyo reconocía los límites norte de la propiedad Hiragizawa. Pero sí creía que había ganado la batalla, no era cierto, aún faltaba otras buenas horas para llegar siquiera al pabellón de caza de Eriol, y tendría que mantenerse oculta, sabía que tenía que ocultar su rastro, pero no había tenido indicios de ello. Esperaba que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo.

Desafortunadamente no era así, el jefe había despotricado en contra de su vigilante durante veinte minutos, al clarear el alba, tomó su caballo y esperó que la chiquilla astuta no supiera despistarlo. Para su mal humor, había pasado cinco horas intentando seguirla aunque se topaba con callejones sin salida.

Después de un rato y de haber cruzado un arroyuelo le pareció que lo tenía, se dirigía hacia Hiragizawa Hall, así que asumió que era ella.

Tomoyo, ya llevaba un rato intranquila, la seguridad que ofrecía la noche, se había terminado cuando el sol de la mañana se levantó con increíble fuerza, ella aún vestía el vestido de tarde que se había puesto cuando salió de Hiragizawa Hall, pero no le importaba mucho sí llegaba sana ahí, se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Eriol¿Sabía que había logrado escapar?

De pronto, su sexto sentido se alertó, y paró su montura. Alguien estaba detrás de ella, no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, pero decidió no arriesgarse, se metió junto con su caballo en un monte que la cubría y tenía un espeso follaje, que estaba segura, actuaría de camuflaje.

"Condenada chiquilla, ya sabía que no era tan común, sí se iba a casar con Hiragizawa, rayos, todo por quedarme dormido. Pero juró que si la encuentro ¡la tomaré y le enseñaré quién manda!"

Tomoyo se erizó, parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, la mejor arma que tenía era el elemento sorpresa. Y por supuesto, una buena pistola hacían la diferencia. Lamentablemente, detrás de él, veían su compinche "Dirty" y otros tres más.

Tomoyo tenía la pistola lista, sí la atacaban se llevaría unos cuantos consigo, luego fijó su vista en el paraje que la rodeaba, los límites de Eriol, de hecho veía las cabañas de los pastores con sus chimeneas encendidas sí lograba llegar hasta ahí, los pastores la ayudarían después de todo, la conocían como futura dueña de la casa.

Oyó cómo se alejaba el grupo lentamente, oía cómo los cascos de los caballos se trasladaban un poco más arriba de donde ella estaba.

Pero otra oleada de cascos le llegó del claro, no podía asegurarlo pero veía la casaca roja del uniforme de la guarda de caminos, perfecto, arriba de ella estaban buscándola esos malandrines.

"Dirty" estaba desesperado por encontrar a Tomoyo, el jefe había decretado que ahora no importaba el dinero, ahora era el orgullo, quién la encontrará podría tomarla y la carrera era entre él y su jefe.

Pero "Dirty" contaba con otro recurso, podía oler el aroma de Tomoyo, un destilado de lilas, que, aunque se difuminó con el ambiente, era claro cuál era el de ella.

"Vaya, vaya miren a quién tenemos aquí." Dijo con una voz repugnante entre sus sucios dientes, Tomoyo lo miró desafiante, el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de aquel cerdo era evidente.

"Sí sabes lo que te conviene, no te acerques." Dijo Tomoyo amenazante, al parecer aquel cerdo despreciable sólo estaba fijo en su cuerpo y no el arma que ella traía.

Se acercó cómo un depredador saboreando el éxito, pero Tomoyo disparó justo en la cabeza del tipo, era él o ella. El disparo sólo alertó a los tres, que estaban detrás, el jefe se había adelantado demasiado. Tomoyo emprendió la carrera, saliendo de su escondite, azuzo a su caballo a ir más rápido, para encontrarse en otra zona más alta. Desde ahí tenía una vista perfecta de tiro.

Un pobre tipo que venía bajando de la colina, recibió su tiro mortal de la pistola de Tomoyo, justo en la cabeza, un compañero que venía del este, también recibió su tiro de gracia.

Los disparos alertaron a la caballería de guarda, a Touya y a Eriol quién sabía que Tomoyo, estaría defendiéndose y afortunadamente había escapado.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que la pistola no tenía más municiones, debería haberlo sabido, probablemente, estos bandidos no tenían mucho dinero para comprar una buena cantidad de municiones.

Ahora la verían más fiera, Tomoyo recortó el cartucho de la escopeta y se veía simplemente amenazante, aún le faltaban otro tipo más y el jefe, que no lograba divisarlo, así que mejor se escondía nuevamente, pues el jefe parecía una serpiente. Y ya hubiera escuchado los disparos. Tomoyo apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse, un bala rozó el árbol en el que se había apoyado.

Tomoyo calculó que no podía estar a más de 4 metros y a una altura de aproximadamente 3 metros. Y con un hábil floreo de su mano, su caballo dio una voltereta, agarró la escopeta y disparó, casi le da en el hombro al jefe, pero el tipo, estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de la chiquilla.

"Eres buena mujer, pero no deberías meterte con un profesional."

Eso enfado a Tomoyo.

"Soy una profesional." Declaró su vena obstinada y su genio empezaba a salir. "Si fueras hombre, tendrías un duelo conmigo." Y seguía paseándose entre los árboles y arbustos para no ser detectada, con un notable control sobre el caballo.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que te encantaría tenerme a vista de tiro, pero yo no soy ningún noble mujer, pronto aprenderás que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale."

Tomoyo estaba que echaba chispas, de repente divisó al otro tipo que faltaba y afortunadamente estaba a vista de tiro.

"¡Bones, cúbrete idiota, o morirás!" Le dijo el jefe a su compinche.

Demasiado tarde, Tomoyo disparó la escopeta y un certero tiro al cuello, acabó con su vida.

Eriol, se quedó pasmado, Touya no creía lo que veían su ojos y en general la mitad de la guarda que acompañaba a estos dos, se quedó mudo, el tipo cayó lentamente y estaban seguros que no era por mano de su jefe.

"Ya sabía que mi prima era buena, pero no sabía que tanto."

"Tienes razón..."

Otro disparo sonó, y nuevamente pegó en el árbol.

"Maldita chiquilla, eres buena, pero te aseguró que la escopeta es pesada para ti, pronto te cansarás." Y mientras buscaba otro refugio de la mira de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo vio moverse y disparó con precisión, lástima que el tipo saltó y provocó que la bala fuera a dar a su caballo.

"Da la cara maldito." Tomoyo sintió renacer su genio y esta vez, él ya no tenía caballo. Era ahora o nunca. Cómo una legendaria amazona de leyenda griega, Tomoyo salió de su escondite, montada a horcajadas, su mano izquierda era la única, que tenía agarrada las riendas del caballo que traía, y en la derecha, la escopeta, el jefe en la caída había tirado su pistola. Sabía que estaba perdido.

Tomoyo cortó cartucho y disparó con una sola mano, enfrente de un perplejo Eriol, un atónito Touya y un capitán de guarda que miraba a la futura duquesa, que había disparado cómo si estuviera de cacería. Y los restantes miembros de la guardia, no pudieron hacer otra cosa, que aplaudir el coraje de aquella joven dama.

Tomoyo sintió desvanecer su vena obstinada, en cuanto el jefe cayó y oyó los aplausos y vítores de aquellos que la habían visto salir cómo si de una guerra se tratará.

"Sabe, con varias cómo usted, Inglaterra ya no tendría que preocuparse por los franceses." Dijo el capitán de la guarda.

Eriol estaba mudo de impresión, ahora sabía que sí no hubiera entrenado a aquel zorro, Tomoyo hubiera ganado la apuesta.

"Oh, oh." Tomoyo se ruborizó hasta las orejas, estaba segura, que estaba metida en grandes líos.

Eriol esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó lentamente y sin importar que tuviera tantos testigos, la besó, estaba feliz, Tomoyo estaba sana y salva y nada más importaba, su futura duquesa se había salvado sola, eso picaba su orgullo, pero sintió que su estomago descansó y su alma también. Aunque Touya tuvo que aclararse la garganta, cinco minutos después para que esos dos enamorados, respiraran.

Cuando regresaron a Hiragizawa Hall, Eriol había decidido que Tomoyo montará con él, sentía una paz, que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Oh, Eriol, el conde Tsukishiro, esta implicado en esto." Dijo Tomoyo que sentía la calidez de las manos de Eriol.

"Lo sé." Dijo Eriol muy tranquilo.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí, mientras te buscaba, Yue apareció intentando llegar a donde te tenían esos cerdos."

"¿Lo arrestaron?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?"

"Sí, ahora dime."

"Te digo, sí me dices cómo le hiciste para escapar."

"Mmm, bueno yo..." Y mientras, Eriol retiraba la escopeta y se la entregaba a un Touya muy sonriente.

Eriol descubrió que tenía la misma maña que Tomoyo, un cuchillo en la bota.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de miles de besos, por parte de las matronas, de unas llorosas Sakura y Rubymoon, Tomoyo pudo finalmente bañarse, encontraba placentero quitarse la suciedad y con ella, los malos recuerdos.

Afortunadamente Eriol había sido claro, ni una palabra acerca de Tomoyo y su muy hábil manejo de las armas. Sino, estaba seguro que a ambas madres, sufrirían un infarto.

La había buscado en su habitación, pero Mary le dijo que se estaba vistiendo, ocurriéndosele una idea muy perversa, le indicó a Mary que su madre la necesitaba y que regresaría a ver a Tomoyo después.

Eriol sólo esperó a que Mary se dirigiera a la habitación de su madre, probablemente Jeannette mantuviera ocupada a Mary, una vez que adivinará las intenciones de Eriol.

Abrió la puerta y sigilosamente entró en la habitación.

"Mary estás medias, están bonitas, y me encantan ¿dónde me dijiste que las habíamos comprado?"

Eriol se asomó al vestidor y lo que vio allí, lo dejó sin aliento, su futura duquesa, no tenía ningún otro atavío que aquellas inmaculadas medias. Cuando Tomoyo se giró emitió un pequeño grito.

"¡Eriol!" Tomoyo trató de cubrirse por todos lados. Eriol sólo rió bajito.

"No creo que te puedas tapar algo con tus manos amor." Y una sonrisa descaradamente libertina se asomó en la cara de Eriol.

Tomoyo sabia que sí comenzaba a besarla, estaría perdida, los besos de él, conseguían que las rodillas se le hicieran agua. Y así pasó, el beso de Eriol fue exigente, demandante, quería todo lo que Tomoyo pudiera darle.

Tomoyo sintió la prueba de su excitación, y ¡Dios Todopoderoso! Quería tenerlo dentro de ella nuevamente.

Eriol la besaba con pasión en la boca, luego bajó al mentón, luego a la delicada piel de su cuello. Eriol posó sus manos sobre sus pechos y sonrió complacido cuando estos se irguieron contra las palmas de sus manos. Él besó su boca nuevamente, sus labios entreabier­tos con profundos besos acariciadores que la relajaban y la excitaban, al mismo tiempo, sin que pudiera explicárselo.

Ella emitió un gemido al sen­tir que él asía los pezones de sus pechos entre las puntas de sus dedos y tiraba de ellos, pellizcándolos con suavidad. Él deslizó los dedos bajo sus pechos, levantó esos tibios y sedosos globos y abrió los labios, tomando en ellos uno de los erectos pezones. Chupó con fuerza, succionando ese pico tenso, cosquilleándolo con su lengua; ella se meneó al sentir que se iniciaba un delicioso palpitar en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

"Tócame." Suplicó ella, exhalando un jadeo cuando él concen­tró su atención en el otro pecho y sus caderas hicieron un involuntario y brusco movimiento hacia delante.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó él en voz queda; al sentirlo sonreír contra su pecho, ella supo que estaba provocándola. Pero no quería mirar, sabía donde estaba Eriol, pues su sedoso cabello negro dejaba una estela de fuego. Eriol la acercó a la pared del vestidor.

Se arrodilló ante ella, y comenzó a asir el borde de las medias. Pero se interrumpió, deslizando las manos por los costados de las caderas de Tomoyo.

"Pienso que será mejor que las dejemos puestas" murmuro. "Me gusta cómo quedas enmarcada en ellas."

"Eriol" protestó Tomoyo, enrojeciendo toda bajo la mira­da de él. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, de pie ante él, casi desnu­da, mientras que él estaba completamente vestido.

Él pasó con suavidad las yemas de los pulgares por la piel tierna, casi transparente de la parte superior de los muslos, donde se distinguía el delicado recorrido de las venas violáceas.

"Voy a comprarte medias de seda y encaje" dijo él con voz que­da. "Negras, profundamente negras. Y ligas con cintas y adornos brillantes."

Tomoyo casi no podía hablar.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo, en voz desmayada.

"Todavía no."

Con las yemas de los dedos, peinó suavemente la enredada mata de vello negro, separando los rizos relucientes.

"Qué adorable eres."

Tomoyo tembló, contenta con tener el apoyo de la pared a su espalda, mientras tuviese que estar de pie, entre las rodillas separadas de Eriol. Él se inclinó hacia delante y le besó el estómago, exploran­do el delicado contorno del ombligo con la punta de la lengua. La respiración de él también estaba tomándose rápida y agitada, y so­plaba sobre la piel de ella en vaporosas bocanadas. Un ruido escapó de la garganta de Tomoyo y él levantó la vista hacia el rostro de ella, con sus cálidos ojos azules.

"¿Quieres que te bese, Tomoyo?"

Ella asintió, y su rubor se hizo más intenso aun.

El semblante de Eriol estaba tenso de pasión; aun así, ella captó una levísima sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Dónde?"

_No puedo,_ pensó ella, mortificada y excitada, al mismo tiempo, cerrando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Eriol seguía inmóvil, contemplándola con una provocativa mezcla de humor y deseo, espe­rando a que ella hiciera el movimiento siguiente.

La tensión aumentó hasta que pareció que el aire mismo chispeaba de pasión; Tomoyo sintió que ardía de rubor. Sin poder contenerse, ella estiró las manos temblo­rosas y deslizó los dedos entre los oscuros y gruesos mechones del pelo de él, guiando su cabeza hacia el sitio donde más deseaba que estuviera.

Sintió el candente calor de su boca que la cubría, la lengua de él explo­rando su carne tierna, disparando hacia el sensible capullo donde mora­ba el centro de su deseo. Se le aflojaron las rodillas; ella habría caído de no ser porque las manos de él la sujetaban de las nalgas, aferrándola y sosteniéndola. Ella gimió y se tendió hacia esa lengua que la llenaba de deleite, atormentándola, resbalando, hasta que comenzó a ponerse tensa sintiendo el inminente orgasmo.

Con una premura que la sorprendió, él retiró la boca y se incorpo­ró de cara a ella, y paseó su mirada quemante por el cuerpo ardiente de Tomoyo.

"Por favor, Eriol.."

Él respondió con un quedo murmullo mientras tanteaba en busca del broche de sus pantalones. Para estupefacción de Tomoyo, él no la depositó en el suelo sino que la levantó en sus brazos, de modo que las piernas de ella quedaron alrededor de la cintura de él. Eriol sostuvo su peso sin dificultad, apoyándola contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio, protegiéndola con un brazo de la aspereza de la pared.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se dilataron cuando sintió el contorno duro y romo de su sexo que empujaba, sondeaba y se deslizaba con facilidad dentro de ella. Eriol la llenó, la empaló, y el cuerpo de Tomoyo permaneció abierto, indefenso contra la potente invasión. Ella se aferró a los hombros de él, jadeando de placer, hincando los dedos en la lana suave de la cara chaqueta de Eriol.

Era una sensación extraña­mente erótica la de estar aplastada contra el cuerpo de él, totalmente vestido, sentir sobre su piel desnuda el cosquilleo producido por el roce de la tela. Ansió sentir la piel de él y, tironeando del cuello de la camisa, hundió la boca a un costado de su cuello.

"¿Me amas?" Musitó él, dejando que el cuerpo de ella presiona­ra hacia abajo, penetrando más a fondo con su rígida erección.

Ella se arqueó y gritó, mientras el placer llegaba a su cima dentro de ella, y se extendía por todo su ser en profundas oleadas.

"Dímelo" Pidió él con aspereza, moviéndose con embestidas lentas y cada vez más profundas, que lo hicieron llegar hasta el centro mismo de su cuerpo.

Ella se retorció, flexionó las piernas, y la sensación que comenzaba a amenguar, creció de nuevo.

"Oh Dios, te amo Eriol" jadeó. "Te amo... te amo..."

Esas palabras lo impulsaron más allá del borde difuso de su orgas­mo, y se impulsó hacia ella lanzando un gemido, mientras sus sentidos se disolvían en una bienaventurada liberación. Afirmó las piernas y per­maneció erguido, sujetándola con fuerza, negándose a soltar el botín de sedosa carne femenina que asía entre sus brazos.

"Tomoyo, te amo" exhaló, al tiempo que la besaba con vehemencia en los labios, mientras ella se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

"Ahora, te quitaré la ropa" dijo ella, disponiéndose de inme­diato a desanudar la negra corbata que él llevaba en el cuello.

Eriol se echó a reír y aflojó los brazos, dejando que los pies de la muchacha tocaran el suelo.

"¿Y después?"

Tomoyo dejé caer la corbata y acercó la cara al cuello de él, aspi­rando su salada fragancia masculina.

"Después te demostraré otra vez cuánto te amo" respondió ella, echándose atrás y mirándolo con una sonrisa esperanzada. "Si estás en condiciones."

Él sonrió y le asestó un cálido beso en los labios.

"No soy hombre de arredrarme ante un desafío."

"Sí, lo sé."

Ella también se echó a reír, exultante, mientras él la alzaba en los brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde amándose, Jeannette hizo un excelente trabajo, distrayendo a Mary y a sus futuras parientes políticas, la cuales estaba segura, no permitirían un rato a solas a los chicos y previniendo que si Eriol, era tan fogoso cómo su difunto esposo, sería mejor entretener a todos con la boda.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La cena ese día se realizó un poco más tarde, pues el capitán de la guarda había dado su reporte de que habían capturado a los demás maleantes, siguiendo las instrucciones de Tomoyo, habían descubierto la cabaña y arrestado a los que se habían quedado ahí.

Eriol había sido el primero en bajar aunque había terminado sin ropa en la habitación de Tomoyo, la tenía más a mano que ella, la había interrumpido precisamente cuando se estaba vistiendo para la cena. Para que Sonomi no comentará nada, Eriol se conformó con bajar primero, pero él mismo había escogido el vestido de Tomoyo, uno color lila y con un escote profundo, claro que Tomoyo tenía buen gusto y jamás se había vestido vulgar, pero ese escote era indecente para cualquier dama que no estuviera casada.

"Eriol, no te había visto, desde que regresaste." Dijo Jeannette sarcástica y sonriendo pícaramente.

"Madre, espero que no hayas requerido mi presencia." Dijo Eriol, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Oh no seas tonto, sabía que estabas cansado, por eso no te moleste."

"Gracias, tú siempre tan considerada."

"Oh querido..."

"Dime."

"Deberías usar un cuello de camisa más alto, las uñas de Tomoyo están marcadas en tu cuello."

"Será un placer madre." Dijo Eriol divertido.

Tomoyo bajó diez minutos después, todavía estaba recuperándose del último encuentro, Eriol la había hecho gritar bastante, torturándola con su perversa lengua, aún estaba tratando de encontrar su aliento, cuando Eriol, había terminado de vestirse y le había escogido el vestido. Antes de irse, la había alzado para darle un beso terriblemente tierno y solamente había dicho "te espero abajo querida."

Mary llegó y había encontrado a Tomoyo, sobre la cama desordenada y a ella jadeando.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita Tomoyo?"

"Excelente Mary, sólo me había quedado dormida y cuando entraste me asustaste." Tomoyo bendijo a Dios, gracias por la inteligencia.

"Oh, disculpe." Mary pensó que eso tenía sentido el enredado pelo de Tomoyo y la cama revuelta sólo podían significar que había dormido.

Tomoyo se vistió con el vestido lila, y había soportado la tortura que el peinado que Mary le había hecho pasar. Pero cuando bajó intentó poner la mejor cara aunque cada vez que veía los zafiros que tenía Eriol por ojos, recordaba la intensa pasión que habían compartido.

"Tomoyo, recibí una carta de tu padre, diciéndome que ya está en Londres."

"¿De verdad?" Tomoyo tuvo que apartar la mirada de la boca de Eriol, cuyos labios eran dulces y los recordaba explorando todo su cuerpo.

"Sí, de hecho..." Sonomi se dispuso a dar cátedra de lo que vendría para la boda, Tomoyo agradeció que esta se fuera a realizar pronto, por lo que ella sabía, las intensas actividades con Eriol, podrían dar cómo fruto un hijo.

Eriol, también concentró su atención en lo que estaba diciendo Sonomi, sino, estaba seguro que terminaría gimiendo por sus perversos pensamientos, el profundo escote de Tomoyo, sólo servía para recordar lo maravillosamente bien que había pasado la tarde y la mirada de Tomoyo se había concentrado en su boca, cosa que el también había hecho, los labios de Tomoyo estaban hinchados de tanto besarlo, esperaba que no se notara, aquellas amatistas brillaban cada vez que se miraban y era asombroso que no se hubiera quemado su traje, de tanto que ardía la piel.

Sólo una semana y Tomoyo sería su esposa, una horrible y espantosa semana.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando volvieron a Londres, llegaron rodeados de toda la guarda de caminos, esta vez, Eriol iba en su carruaje con Tomoyo, Rubymoon y su madre.

Touya acompañaba a Ieran y Sonomi y Shaoran se había quedado con Sakura.

La semana pasó entre chismes y cotilleos, Eriol y Tomoyo paseaban todas las tardes en Hyde Park, habían visto al duque entrar en la más cara y selecta joyería de todo Londres, el anillo, una amatista ovalada rodeada de pequeños diamantes, lo había lucido Tomoyo al día siguiente en el salón de té de Hardiman, mientras miles de madres intentaban con todas sus fuerzas, de ganarse el favor de la futura duquesa.

Miles de envidiosas jovencitas, le hacían por la mañana una visita a la futura duquesa, con tal de ver sí la futura duquesa, le llegaba al puesto.

Emily Mortram, una chica que apuntaba a llegar al puesto numero uno, de la más celebre chismosa, había dicho que había visto a Kaho Mizuki pasearse descaradamente por Bond Street. Tomoyo no sabía si poner su mejor sonrisa o dispararle. Optó por lo primero. Ella estaba segura de que Eriol la amaba.

El sábado llegó, Ryo lucía muy elegante en su traje negro y blanco, Sonomi lucía un vestido azul medianoche, que la hacía ver elegante y muy hermosa, Sakura y Rubymoon habían tenido grandes debates por el color de sus vestidos, al final Tomoyo zanjó esa cuestión vistiéndolas de lila y lucían maravillosas. Jeannette lucía un vestido rojo vino y lucía una tiara de rubíes que la hacían lucir cómo la duquesa que era. Eriol, Shaoran y Touya lucían espectaculares en sus trajes negros y blancos, Eriol lucía en la solapa, un capullo de rosa blanca, su madre le había dicho que luciría muy bien.

Pero la fue la novia, quién se robó el corazón de todos los asistentes, en la última prueba del vestido, Sakura había dicho que Tomoyo nunca había lucido tan magistral, Rubymoon se había puesto a dar de brincos y Sonomi y Jeannette se habían puesto a llorar, diciendo que Tomoyo era una novia muy hermosa.

Su vestido era blanco marfil, con la cintura donde debía estar y no a la última moda, debajo del busto, el color era un éxito ya que, aunque Tomoyo quería blanco puro, la modista había dicho que opacaría la pálida piel de Tomoyo, acertó en pleno, el color resaltaba la cremosidad de la piel de Tomoyo.

Sin ningún adorno que lo recargase, Tomoyo lucía cómo una princesa, el escote resaltaba la elegante línea de la garganta de Tomoyo la cual lucía una gargantilla de oro que tenía en el centro una gota de diamante, ya que al no tener ningún otro adorno, Jeannette había insistido que al menos luciera aquella joya. El pelo estaba recogido en un moño apretado y caían rizos negros que enmarcaban el rostro de Tomoyo, y llevaba una tiara de diamantes, anunciando su posición, llevaba guantes rematados en hilo de oro y una cola de dos metros.

A Eriol se le atascó el aliento en cuanto la vio, lucía gloriosa y sólo pudo dar gracias a Dios por su buena suerte. Y le brillaban los ojos que delataban el amor que sentía.

El arzobispo llevó la misa con cariño, pues era indudable para él, que la boda era por amor, el arzobispo cómo muchos otros, habían pensado que sólo la mano santa de Dios, podía hacer que el sinvergüenza del duque de Hiragizawa se casará y sentará cabeza. Cuando el arzobispo había dicho _puede besar a la novia, _Eriol la había besado apasionadamente, si no fuera porque afuera repicó la campana mayor, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido salir de la neblina de pasión.

Afuera las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, el príncipe le había comentado a Eriol: _Hiragizawa, eres un __tipo con suerte, es magnifica, si la hubiera visto primero, créeme que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú._

Después Tomoyo se encontraba en uno de los salones del Clow Palace, su futura residencia era enorme, miles de invitados la habían felicitado y deseándole buena prosperidad. La reina le había dicho en secreto: _querida, de verdad que has hecho un milagro, deberías escribir cómo lo lograste, te has llevado el mejor partido del reino. _

Interminables horas después, Eriol se acercó a su esposa.

"¿Podemos irnos ya? Te quiero toda para mí solo."

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías."

Hicieron una reverencia a los reyes y la multitud y se dirigieron a Jeannette.

"Madre, quiero a todos fuera de aquí, no me importa si son altas horas de madrugada."

"Supongo que tu tacañería no se extiende a la familia ¿no?" Dijo Jeannette sumamente divertida.

"Claro que no, pero me gustaría que Clow Palace estuviera vacío cuando salga de mi habitación."

"Lo cual significa que podremos irnos en una semana ¿o me equivoco?"

Tomoyo se sonrojo inevitablemente.

"Querida me encanta que hayas entrado en la familia, al fin lo hiciste caer." Dijo Jeannette dándole a Tomoyo un cálido beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Lady Hiragizawa."

"Buenas noches madre."

Se despidieron de Jeannette y se dirigieron al ala norte del palacete donde estaba el aposento ducal, pero durante todo el trayecto, Eriol llevaba muy rápido a Tomoyo.

"Para, por favor."

"No puedo." Sus ojos estaban llenos de una curiosa mezcla de determinación y humor.

Tomoyo tomó unos segundo para respirar, así que no vio cómo Eriol la tomaba de las piernas y la cargaba el resto del camino hasta el dormitorio.

Tomoyo se encontró en un gran cuarto, decorado espléndidamente aunque muy masculino.

Las cortinas eran de terciopelo rojo, la sala estaba tapizada del mismo material y rebordes de oro, la chimenea era enorme y la cama también, con un cubrecama muy suave color uva.

"Esta será tu habitación, la puedes decorar a tu gusto, aunque esperó algo no demasiado rosa."

"Algo se podrá hacer." Dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

"Oficialmente, al lado está la habitación de la duquesa, pero no creo que vayas a necesitarla, pretendo que pases muchas noches aquí."

Tomoyo giró su rostro a su cara y el aire se electrificó.

"¿Y qué haremos con la cama?" Preguntó Tomoyo traviesa.

"No sé, tal vez dársela a Wilson a estado demasiado tiempo con nosotros."

"Probablemente sea lo mejor."

"Tomoyo, estoy feliz de que seas mía."

"Yo también estoy feliz de que tu seas sólo mío."

"¿Te he dicho que quiero una nena con el pelo negro, ojos violetas y que sea cebadora de gusanos y una tiradora?"

"N..no" Tomoyo no pensaba que realmente quería una niña igual a ella. "Yo había pensando en un niño con los ojos azules y un pelo tan negro cómo el tuyo." Dijo a medias.

"Bueno, habrá que ponernos a trabajar para satisfacer nuestros deseos ¿no?" Tomoyo soltó una risita ahogada.

Eriol la besó y Tomoyo sabía sin ninguna duda que esta noche no iba a dormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después del mes, se había invitado a los nuevos duques a ir a un fastuoso baile, ninguno de los dos quería ir pero una visita de parte de Jeannette, les hizo comprender que esperaban verlos.

Eriol a regañadientes aceptó ir, no era justo que Tomoyo se perdiera de aquellos bailes sólo porque a él no le gustaba asistir. Aunque ahora que ya estaba casado contaba con la seguridad de que ninguna otra tonta florecilla junto con su mamá ambiciosa se le acercarán para ganárselo.

Los duques de Hiragizawa, fueron recibidos con mucha elegancia y conducidos al interior de la fastuosa mansión del duque de Chamberley, Eriol lucía elegante con su traje de etiqueta y Tomoyo lucía un vestido escarlata, con un pronunciado escote. Ataviada con un magnifico collar de rubíes, un severo moño también estaba adornado con rubíes pues Eriol no le gustaba escatimar gastos a la hora de hacer lucir a Tomoyo.

"Eriol, es indecente." Había dicho Tomoyo de su vestido, pues Eriol había mantenido su promesa de decirle a la modista que hiciera más bajo los escotes de sus vestidos y más pegados. La figura de Tomoyo se veía acentuada por la forma elegante y atrevida que poseía el vestido.

"Creo que es perfecto amor." A Eriol se le iban los ojos, sabía que esta noche Tomoyo lucía cómo toda un reina.

Eriol tenía razón, cuando entraron al salón todos los hombres se la comían con los ojos, la mujeres envidiosas estaban escandalizadas y las matronas sólo se preguntaban cuánto había gastado el duque en aquella joyería.

Kaho Mizuki fue invitada, su nuevo protector, el marqués Hampshire la había llevado al baile cómo signo de rebeldía y puesto que el marqués no se había casado, podía llevar a cualquiera.

Kaho miró con desprecio a la nueva duquesa de Hiragizawa, en verdad era toda una beldad, parecía una ninfa con aquel atavío, pero sin duda no poseía el encanto y el pavoneo de una querida. Kaho hizo gala de toda su seducción para llamar la atención del duque.

Tomoyo no podía evitarlo, estaba celosa, esa arrastrada de Kaho prácticamente se ofrecía a Eriol. Pero si algo había aprendido de su matrimonio, era a dejarse llevar, pues ahora sabía que ella era muy candente en la cama.

Y así a la hora de la cena, Tomoyo se relajó y se dejó llevar por la ardiente mirada de su esposo. Bajo su mano enguantada hasta el vértice de las piernas de Eriol, su virilidad respondió a su gesto.

"¿Podemos terminar la cena querida?" Cuchicheó Eriol al oído de su esposa. Pues no estaba seguro de que no la arrastraría debajo de la mesa para hacerle el amor. Le había encantado que Tomoyo fulminará a Kaho, él estaba tan al pendiente de Tomoyo, que no hubiera visto a Kaho si su esposa, no la hubiera estado mirando con mucho enfado.

"Claro querido." Tomoyo rió bajito, pero fue suficiente cómo para que la alta sociedad se diera cuenta que los duques estaban muy enamorados. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba encantada de la respuesta de Eriol.

Después de la cena, se habría otro baile, pero los duques buscaron la privacidad de la biblioteca para tener sus amoríos. Eriol había tomado de la mano a Tomoyo y cómo ya se conocía la mansión la condujo ahí. Creyó haber cerrado la puerta, pero Kaho los siguió, y descubrió ahí la prueba irrefutable de lo que ella ya sabía, que el duque le sería fiel a su esposa.

Eriol había desnudado a Tomoyo y la había dejado sólo con las escandalosas medias negras. Él se había desecho del pantalón y la camisa, y había colocado a Tomoyo sobre el escritorio. Las piernas de Tomoyo rodeaban la cintura de Eriol.

"Tomoyo, querida..." Eriol estaba en medio de la pasión, su esposa había dejado muy claras sus intenciones y el perfume de lilas que usaba Tomoyo lo volvía loco, en el momento en que la penetró había comprobado la humedad y lo muy dispuesta que estaba ella.

Verla sólo ataviada con el collar de rubíes hacía que sus rozados pezones sólo resaltaran, cubrió el seno derecho con su boca, el tenso pezón encontraba alivio en la dulce humedad de aquellos labios.

"Eriol, bésame." Suplicó Tomoyo, Eriol bajó a aquel nido de negros rizos, cuando su esposa se ponía así, no podía evitar complacerla.

La torturó con su lengua hasta sentir que estaba próximo su orgasmo, brutalmente salía de aquel delicado capullo y reemplazaba su lengua por su excitado miembro, que ansiaba hundirse profundamente en su calor. Con Tomoyo siempre era explosivo, los gemidos de ella, no hacían más que alentar su propia pasión. Una y otra vez se retiraba casi por completo, sólo para volverse a sumergir es su interior.

Los ojos de Tomoyo develaban los diferentes matices de placer y miraban los de Eriol fijamente, mientras que los de él se ponían negros por la pasión.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo" Repetía una y otra vez el duque, era un jadeo que revelaba una intensa necesidad.

Kaho estaba muy sorprendida, ni siquiera en sus momentos cumbre de sus pasiones con Eriol, jamás la había nombrado. No había jadeado por ella. El Eriol que ella conocía sólo se dedicaba a su placer. Pero el Eriol que estaba espiando, había dado placer antes de obtenerlo, y veía como el imponente duque temblaba ante las caricias de la fogosa duquesa.

Por que había que admitir que la duquesa era ardiente, no cualquier dama se dejaría arrastrar hasta una solitaria biblioteca para hacer el amor con su esposo. Y ahora Kaho, estaba muy enojada, se había dicho que podía recuperar a Eriol, pero ahora veía que la duquesa había hechizado a Eriol.

Tomoyo sentía la familiar espiral del orgasmo sobre ella y veía que a Eriol tampoco le faltaba mucho.

"¡Eriol!" Fue el gritó triunfal de la duquesa, mientras que los músculos apretaban muy fuerte, la virilidad del duque.

Eriol sintió el orgasmo de Tomoyo, fue cuando volvió a empujar más profundamente.

"¡Tomoyo!" Gritó el duque, mientras se perdía en aquel torbellino de su propio orgasmo, que llegó con una intensidad agotadora. Se dejó colapsar sobre los suaves senos de su esposa.

Tomoyo sintió cómo su marido inyectaba su propio ser dentro de ella y colapsaba encima de ella, su virilidad aún estaba dentro de ella, sólo acarició el negro cabello, hasta que recuperarán el habla.

Kaho desde su posición, estaba boquiabierta, Eriol jamás había perdido su control con ella, nunca. Y eso que Kaho había intentado todos sus métodos, lo que la llevó a una dolorosa conclusión, Eriol duque de Hiragizawa, estaba enamorado de su esposa, era la única explicación que hacía plausible lo que había visto. Mejor se retiraba de ahí, si Eriol la encontraba espiándolos, haría de su vida un infierno.

Discretamente cerró la puerta y volvió al salón, mientras esperaba que el marqués no se hubiera ido sin ella.

Minutos después y luego de varias aspiraciones profundas de parte de los dos, Eriol besó apasionadamente a su esposa.

"Querida, esto mejora con el tiempo."

"Cariño, vamos a casa, tengo un nuevo salto de cama que quiero mostrarte." Dijo Tomoyo sensualmente.

Salió de ella, lentamente, la cara de placer de Tomoyo, hacía pensar a Eriol si no sería mejor una repetición. Pero estaban en la biblioteca y los podrían descubrir, aunque ya eran marido y mujer, se rumoraría por meses que los habrían encontrado, en posición comprometedora.

"Vamos a casa, cielo."

Se despidieron de su anfitrión, aunque varias chismosas, habían hecho hincapié en que el peinado de la duquesa no era el mismo con el que había llegado. Algunos hombres envidiaban la suerte del duque de Hiragizawa.

El periódico de chismes, describía a los duques cómo la pareja más romántica de la sociedad londinense:

_**En la fiesta del duque de Chamberley, a nadie se le ha pasado que el duque de Hiragizawa se pasó la noche entera murmurando algo al oído de su dama, ese algo es intrigante puesto que la duquesa reía y se sonrojaba bastante. Estamos ante una unión por amor, pues el duque bailó muchas piezas con su esposa, más de las que se considera de rigor y a la hora de la cena, el duque no prestó atención a la plática con la que el conde de Marclasfield intentaba interesar a su excelencia. El duque sólo se la pasó platicando con su esposa. Es interesante este hecho dado que muy pocas veces, una pareja de nobles raramente tiene un tópico de conversación entre ellos. **_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo tenía a su cargo todas las propiedades Hiragizawa, Eriol le había dicho que podía aligerar la carga de la administración de todas ellas.

Tomoyo sorprendía nuevamente a Eriol, pues en dos meses había puesto en orden, todo el desarreglo que Eriol tenía en sus propiedades y era bastante trabajo.

Pasaban sus días en un ir y venir constante la sociedad londinense estaba admirada de que el duque, siempre viajará con su esposa, era muy raro que una dama gentilmente educada, no hiciera otra cosa que viajar a todas sus propiedades, pues una duquesa de tal renombre cómo la de Hiragizawa, tenía el dinero suficiente para hacer bailes, y obras de beneficencia.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de su retraso de su periodo y albergó tiernas esperanzas pero mejor no fuera una falsa alarma y esperaba para confirmarlo. Al mes siguiente ya podía anunciarle a su marido, la buena nueva, estaban en ese momento en Waterby, una de las propiedades de Eriol más lejanas, pues estaba casi por llegar a Escocia.

Esa mañana, Eriol se despertaba nuevamente dejando libre a su prisionera, pues siempre, abrazaba a su esposa cuando se iban a dormir.

"Eriol, quédate un rato más en la cama." Dijo Tomoyo somnolienta.

Eriol sonrió con el amor brillando en sus ojos y volvió a meterse bajo las sabanas calientes. La abrazó contra él y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su nariz, pensando que el placer de abrazar a su esposa merecía el perder unos minutos de trabajo ese día.

"Tengo noticias importantes," Dijo Tomoyo.

"¿De verdad?" Murmuró Eriol distraídamente, acariciando con los labios la sedosa piel de detrás de su oído.

" Mmm," Suspiró Tomoyo, disfrutando de su caricia. "Voy a tener un bebé."

"¿Qué? " Gritó Eriol, apartándola de modo que pudiera ver su cara. "¿Has dicho...?"

Tomoyo asintió, resplandeciente.

"Un bebé," Dijo Eriol maravillado. "Un bebé. Imagínatelo."

"Es un poco pronto, lo sé, pero..."

"No es demasiado pronto," La interrumpió Eriol, aplastándola contra él. "No puedo esperar. Mi propio bebé."

"Y mío, también," le recordó Tomoyo.

"¿Y donde quieres criarlo¿Y a quién se lo decimos primero?" empezaba a preguntarse Eriol.

"¿Dónde quieres criarlo?" Dijo Tomoyo.

"No en Londres." Dijo Eriol solemnemente.

"Esta bien, pero yo creo se lo decimos primero a tu madre."

"A mi madre ¿Porqué?"

"Creo que a mis padres la carta tardará varios meses en llegarles."

"Oh de acuerdo." Eriol la miró con ojos llenos de amor. "Te apuesto a que es una niña."

"No, va a ser un niño."

"Te digo que va a ser una niña."

"Realmente Eriol¿es malo que sea un niño?"

"No en realidad no, pero cómo en estos casos, los hombres son los de las apuestas, me voy porque es una niña."

"Oh calla." Y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

"Querida, nuestras vidas no han hecho más que comenzar." Dijo Eriol mientras besaba a Tomoyo nuevamente.

_**Fin**_


End file.
